Masks
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: Everyone wears a mask, but what happens when it comes off? Beast Boy gets injured in a battle with Mumbo and forgets his time with the Doom Patrol and Teen Titans. The Titans start to see the reason for Beast Boy's mask but can they get it back (or do they really want to)? BBXRae. adopted from GreenPhoenix3. This is Pugpie15 i just changed my pen name!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I adopted from GreenPhoenix3 on FanFiction. Since it was already to chapter 10 I decided it would be better to just rewrite the story in my own style that way the story wouldn't be a let down to all its readers. It was GreenPhoenis3's idea so the credit belongs to them and i am gonna keep all the major climaxes and problems that was in the original (all the way to chapter 10) so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Teen Titans nor the plot! The plot belongs to GreenPhoenix3!**

All he had to do was flash a smile here, crack a joke there, and act like an oblivious idiot. Beastboy knew this better than anybody. Even though it went against his morals he knew he had to have one. Although he hated having a mask, it made sense that he would have one. Everyone he cares about had one, so why couldn't he?

Robin literally his behind his mask following the footsteps of the Dark Crusader himself. Starfire used her her innocence and Naivety so she wouldn't have to face the horrors she endured on worlds far away from Earth. Cyborg, like him, hid behind humor, but at the same time was more expressive and serious about the pain he went through. Raven hid behind her mantra and the need to control her powers so she wouldn't have to deal with what her father, Trigon, thrust upon her as his only daughter.

Beastboy saw the pain behind their masks, and tried to make them happy with all that he was, but he was only successful when making a fool out of himself. It was so easy to perfect his mask as the Green Jokester of the Teen Titans, and soon he became Him - A version of Beastboy that he liked occasionally, but hated most of the time. Most people hated him, but even so they still believed it was him and that's all that truly mattered.

His mask had a few cracks in it - His primal side, otherwise known as the Beast, showed his darker side; Terra, the first person he ever thought accepted him for who he was, betrayed him and allowed sorrow to seep through the crack she made; Trigon and Malchoir caused anger to well up inside him when they stole his Raven; Brain's attempt to wipe out the Titans, his newfound family; and lots of other things he refused to think about. It was affecting his primal side in ways he didn't fully understand. He has been involuntarily morphing into his primal side, but it was so far not causing any damage. He was also falling- no he was in love with Raven. But he could never be with her. With his mask they are polar oppisites, and she hates the mask. He doesn't even know if she would like the real him, if Garfield is even still inside him anymore.

He needed this trip to fix and separate his mask. It was beginning to mix with the old Garfiels, and it was suffocating him. Beastboy was soothed by the cold, starry night. It was reminding him of when he was liitle and he used to llok at the stars in Africa with his parents. He knows it shoouldn't because he isn't Garfield anymore, but instead he's now a Half-human/Half-Animal Freak that fails at its goal to make others happy while ignoring its own pain. Sometimes he just wished that he could forget the pain or at leats be able to tell someone what's wrong.

"It's not like you to be out here alone, especially when we're on vacation." Raven states her signature monotone voice. Althoough, she strangely had some hidden warmth and concern in her voice. _'She's like my very own purple and blue angel!'_ Beastboy thought when he saw her.

"Just wanted to make sure I got the full relaxing effect of Japan." Beastboy replied witha wide grin, hoping his mask didn't crack even further. He loved Raven, but hoped that her curiosity wouldn't get involved in his behavior. Beastboy knew he was a coward, so he wasn't surprised when he couldn't take off his mask and show her who he really was inside.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Raven asked concerned as if she knew something was wrong. That's when Beastboy finally remembered she was an empath and could sense his pain. So he put his mask on tighter shielding her from the pain he held inside.

"Of course Raven! I don't have anywhere else to be. All of the comic book and video game stores are closed for the night!" Beastboy replied dumbly hoping it would rid her of her doubt.

**So there's the first rewritten chapter of Masks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again readers! Most updates won't be ass fast as I'm updating right now but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. tPlus I planned the story pretty far. I would like to take this time to thank all the people who favorite and reviewed-**

**Kekejo99, Deathdeathdeath, BlondieCupcake, BeastGreen, Harmonious Wolf, and Darkflames. Thank guys so much. I hope I can continue to entertain you guys. As usual please read and review (even flames are accepted). I need all the advice I can get (if any of you guys can think of better name please tell me). I apologize for any mistakes I made. This is the rest of BB and Raven's conversation in Raven's point of view. It might be a long time until Beast Boy forgets. Sorry but please keep reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Teen Titans but I don't :'**

**Raven's POV**

"What about you, Rae?" Beast Boy asked with his stupid grin.

"One my name is not Rae. Two, that's none of your business, liar," Raven snapped. She was positive that she followed the feeling here. It was so strong a second ago. The feeling was intense and suffocating. She felt it in small bearable does before. Though after their fight with the Brain it was becoming more unbearable. She knew it was someone else's pain and that it was one of her friends (the pain would lessen when they were hanging out together and she could feel it late at night and early in the morning). She felt the pain start at the hotel and thought that she could talk to whoever was feeling the pain. She was surprised to find Beast boy out here, the pain seeming to come from him then it disappeared. Raven knew Starfire, Cyborg, and especially Robin had deep pains but Beast Boy didn't seem to have any. He was always the one smiling and making bad jokes. She knew he felt pain but could he have deeper scars than he appears to show?

"Me, a liar. Come on Raven, you know I can never lie to you," he said innocently.

"You just did," Raven said with a matter-of-fact tone. "If you don't want to tell me the truth then I'll be leaving." Raven knew he wouldn't let her walk away. The only time he lets her do that is when she is really mad or sad.

But as she turned around al she heard was "Good night Raven." She turned back around to see Beast Boy grinning at her.

"That's it!"

"Uhhh, what else am I supposed to say?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at her curiously.

"You never let me walk away, never. Now I know something is bothering you. So what's going on?" Raven stated harshly. Beast Boy looked down. Raven knew he was contemplating on telling. She wanted to smirk at her victory but she kept her usual indifferent face.

"Like they say Rae, there's a first time for everything. We should get some rest anyway. We're going home tomorrow, I can't wait! I'll miss the girls from Japan but Jump City's pizza is way better!" Beast Boy said with his dumb (cute) grin. Raven stared at him. Not only was he going to let her walk away, now he's trying to avoid the subject. This made Raven just a little irritated.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! I came out her feeling someone's pain and I wanted to console them. Then I find you out here and then the pain is gone. Now we're letting me walk away and changing the subject. I'll only ask you this one more time, what's going on with you? If you don't answer truthfully I'm not going to care about your stupid problem anymore!" Raven angrily stated. To most people she looked a little angry but she was furious. He said they were friends and they confided in each other multiple times (she believed he was innocent when he turned into the Beast), but now he wanted to lie to her. She wasn't going to stand for his double-standards on friendship.

"Raven you shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine and you should get some rest. Or meditate, your emotions might be telling you something with this new pain. Well goodnight," Beast Boy said with a smile and a hint of concern in his eyes. He got up and started walking toward the hotel. Not even giving her a chance to respond.

"Fine then Beast Boy. Goodnight." Raven was done playing Beast Boy's stupid game. But she couldn't help wondering if the one holding the most pain was walking away from her and was it right to let him walk away.

"Hey Rae, um thanks for checking up on me," Beast Boy said as he entered the hotel. Raven couldn't see his face but knew that out of all the things he said that night, that was true.

**this chapter belongs to GreenPhoenix3!**

** I rewrote the first chapter, but i'm not gonna do that to the rest of the story! I'm just gonna start on chapter 11!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi readers! I would like to take this time to thank all of these who reviewed again – Darkflames And Fire and Numbuh13- and those who just favorite/follow –Jay-JayHaven0115, DreamerAtDawn, LaughInTheFaceOfDanger, Victory4Zim, and Fluteprincess95. I apologize for any mistakes. This chapter is in BB's POV and he doesn't forget yet - sorry. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Teen Titans but I don't :'**

"_Why didn't you save us, Garfield?" the brown eye and haired woman asked._

"_I'm so sorry mom. I was trying to be a good boy! Please don't leave me!" the little blonde boy cried as he saw her get consumed by water. The water turned blood red in a matter of seconds._

"_You never follow orders Beast Boy!" the boy turned around to see a man in a purple and black jumpsuit and a huge purple helmet._

"_I was trying to save the!" The little boy's blue eyes filled with salty tears._

"_You couldn't save them you worthless freak! You're a stupid chore that some idiot like me picks up to feel better about themselves! No matter what you do you'll be a pathetic, worthless, green freak!" A big man with a crooked nose and jaw screamed at the little boy._

"_That's not true!" The little boy shook his head vigorously. Then an average sized man with black hair and eyes picked up the little boy and threw him into a mirror._

"_It's not, why don't you take a look for yourself!" the average sized man dragged the little boy to a shard of glass that he would be able to see his face. It was true the little boy now had green skin, green eyes, elfish ears, and a fang was poking out of his bottom lip. He was hideous._

"_He may be ugly but he'll be perfect for science," said a thin man with a bird nose. He had an evil smile on as he came toward the little boy with a needle._

"_You might as well kill him doc. No one will love a monster freak like him anyway. Not even his new friends," said a man with brown hair and hard cold brow eyes._

"_You're all lying! Stop, stop, STOP!" the little boy screamed. But they didn't. They kept coming toward him, calling him a freak, monster, worthless, and pathetic. He let the tears fall but deep down the boy knew that they were right. No matter what he did he'll always be something unwanted- a green monster freak._

"Beast Boy!" Beast Boy woke up with gasping breaths. That was the same ream that kept him up all night. He knew it was just a dream but he knew that everyone in the dream was right. He looked over to see Raven staring at him indifferently but with a tinge of concern in her striking violet eyes.

"Our plane is boarding now," Raven said, grabbing Beast Boy from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked dumbly. The dream was still fresh in his mind and he missed what Raven said.

"I said our plane is boarding, idiot," Raven huffed but with her indifferent face as a front. Beast Boy knew she was probably still mad at him about last night.

"I'm not an idiot," he said childishly. He had to keep his mask up or she would stick her nose in his business. He saw that Raven was looking at him curiously. "Why are you staring at me, Rae? Do you need your daily dose of vitamin BB?" Beast Boy joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Let's just get on the plane idiot," Raven said. Beast Boy did his signature stupid salute and nodded. She turned away and lead them to the airplane. As they were boarding Raven turned around to face him. She could see the frustration in her eyes, knowing it was something about him frustrating her.

"Look Beast Boy, we're sitting next to each other. So I don't want you to bother me, at all," Raven ordered.

"Jeez, Rae I would do that, if the ride wasn't so boring," Beast Boy said with a smile as they sat down. He knew she would ask him that but he had to retaliate because that's what his mask does, but she would still tell him to stop and be quiet anyway. It was their messed up dance that kept going round and round. But then he saw that Raven had a little smirk on her lips. It did make her look sexy but he knew he was going to be in something he didn't want to be in.

"Then let's talk," Raven said with her smirk.

"Talk. What do you mean by talk?" Beast boy asked nervously while he rubbed the back of his neck. He prayed that it wasn't about his dream or last night but he knew that as probably the only thing Raven wanted to talk about. Raven opened her mouth when the intercom came on telling them to buckle up and the safety guidelines. He used this time to prepare for his next conversation with Raven. The stewardess and intercom finished, then the plane took off. Personally he didn't like flying in a plane when he could do it himself. The plane was too crowded and it reminded him of a cage. Plus he was trapped with the ever curious Raven.

"Now let's talk," Raven ordered. "What did you dream?" she asked before he could open his mouth. Beast Boy knew his façade would be ruined if he told her his dream but if he didn't tell her the truth their relationship would be on the line. He loved Raven but he knew no matter what happened she would never love him (or let herself love him). But maybe he could change the subject using his attraction to her.

"I was dreaming of you my sweet angel." If that was the first thing that came up in his mind as a dream pick up line, he needed to stop hanging around Kid Flash. He saw that Raven wasn't even phased by his little line.

"I would be oh so flattered but it sounded like you were having a nightmare," Raven said. Raven looked in his and challenged him to prove her wrong. He knew he couldn't prove her wrong but he could annoy her till she forgot about his problems.

"What dream, or nightmare, are you talking about?" he asked with a grin. He could see the flicker of angry in her eyes.

"The nightmare you had in the lounge of the airport," she said. He didn't like lying to her but he had to.

"Ohhh, that nightmare. Let me see, I think it was, ummmm, I got it! It was about how my favorite TV show, Planet Wars, got cancelled and I had to read a book. Horrible dream, right?" he asked with his goofish grin. Raven stared into his eyes. Raven's beautiful violet eyes were a blaze with anger and doubt. There was a tiny bit of hurt in her eyes too. Beast Boy laughed nervously but Raven turned around, breaking eye contact with him.

"Fine, sorry I asked," Raven mumbled. Beast Boy knew he irritated her enough but he wanted her to believe the mask. If she didn't believe the mask he might lose her as a friend and the chance to see her smile at him. He needed to fix his lies the best he could.

"Raven, I'm sorry if I made you angry but I really did tell you the truth, both times. I'm still your friend right?" Beast Boy put as much sincerity in those words as he could. Then he felt it, her anger turned to fury.

"No Beast Boy we're not friends. I can't be friends with someone I can't be friends with someone I can't trust," she spat.

"You can trust me! I told you the truth what more do you want?" Beast Boy said almost yelling. He was trying to control the Beast. It reacted to anger in either fear or its own anger. Right now he was angry.

"I told you that I'm not stupid. I know you're lying Beast Boy so but don't call me your friend if you can't trust me with your feelings." Raven said her eyes staring him down. Beast Boy tried to stay calm but there were so many roars in his head. It must've been that stupid dream and lack of sleep that got all the instincts in him riled up.

"You never show your feelings, so SHUT UP!" Now Beast Boy was yelling. He knew he was yelling at Raven but not to her.

"Excuse me sir please calm down," a stewardess said in a frightful voice. It just made Beast Boy's Beast angrier.

"Stay out of this," he growled. The stewardess ran away in fear. He looked back at Raven who was still angry. _Can she just leave things alone? _He thought.

"Now you're taking out your anger on innocent woman. Maybe I don't know you Beast Boy. But what's worst is I trusted you with my life," Raven said with a trace of hurt. This would've calm Beast Boy down but the Beast was somehow stronger and it was angry about everything.

"You trusted me with your life! I found everything about your life by hacking into the stupid database! Then I had to fight for your life from your stupid demon father! That's how I learned about YOUR life. So I apologize for keeping a few secrets about my life, but at least I won't destroy the world!" Beast Boy screamed. He was on his feet breathing hard. He felt warm liquid coming down his hand but he didn't care. The Beast was trying to express his anger and it felt good but he knew it couldn't happen. He saw that Raven shrank in her seat. Her face showed the hurt and fear she felt. Then her eyes examined him.

"You should calm down before you hurt someone besides yourself," Raven said in a small voice, almost a whisper. He heard her because of his ride in his animal sense. He saw that she was looking at his hands (which were in fists). They were dripping blood and when he opened his hands they were claws that ripped the top of his gloves. Then he could actually feel his fangs growing. He calmed down enough to look up at everyone. He saw their fear, shock, and curiosity towards him. His friends' faces were among the faces of fear and shock. He could hear their thoughts – _What's wrong with him?, Freak!, Monster!, Why?._ He couldn't take their glaring faces, so he ran. He ran into a stewardess but when he looked up at her and open his mouth fear ruled her face. Her reaction made him run to their tiny bathrooms. When he locked the door he looked at his reflection. On the outside his face looked normal except for his eyes. They were animal eyes. He opened his mouth and saw that his teeth were as sharp as knives, so were his claws. The image in the mirror mixed with his green skin and elfish ears made him look like an animal. _I really am a monster freak._ He thought. The pain of him turning into the Beast brought him back to reality.

"Beast Boy, it's Robin. Are you okay?" Robin asked with concern. Beast Boy started to nod his head but remembered that Robin couldn't see him.

"I'm fine. Just…Leave..me, alone," Beast boy gasped. He was trying so hard not to howl in pain. He slid down the wall as he waited for Robin to respond. Soon he heard Robin leave, leaving Beast Boy in his silent suffering. The Beast wanted to come out and express itself, but Beast Boy knew that he hurt enough people today (Raven was one too many). He kept the beast inside as it screamed in fury to be released. Holding it in was excruciating. He felt like that for hours (but he knew it was only minutes). After a while it stopped roaring and the pain lessened, but he couldn't go out on the plane. All of the passengers' faces (especially his teams' and Raven's) faces froze in his mind. They reminded him that he was truly a freak monster. The irony of the fact being that even a half-demon and a cyborg were scared, shocked, or hurt because of him. _I am and will always be a pathetic, worthless, freak monster,_ Beast Boy thought as he fell asleep.

**Extra A/N: The next chapter can either be in Robin's POV or BB's POV (or both). Your choice, so please add your decision in your review! Thanks!**

**This chapter belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry dear readers! I know this update is late, but it has two POVs. I would like to take this time to thank all of those who reviewed again – Darkflames And Fire and Numbuh13- those who just reviewed-Ravenalterego (Guest), Chemical Teardrop (you guys should read her story it's really cute), and Victory4Zim- and of course all of those who just favorite/follow- FelynxTiger, Mysticfalls2357, Gabrielus Prime, NobodyWriterXIII, WinnieCocoaFlip, Is-Something-Still-Scaring-You, The Hotpocket Hunter, Chemical Teardrop, and Ashlyna27. Thanks Guys! I apologize for any mistakes or for getting Robin's POV a little wrong. They are getting off the plane this chapter but the next chapter might be longer because it's a little drama with the fight between the Teen Titans and Mumbo. If you guys want I can make that a dual perspective too. Just put who you guys want plus BB's POV. Now please read and review. All advice is accepted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Teen Titans but I don't :'**

**Robin's POV**

**"**Beast Boy. Beast Boy!" Robin yelled through the airplane's little bathroom door. The team was home and Beast Boy still didn't come out of the bathroom. He knew Beast Boy needed time alone. When he asked if he was okay Beast Boy responded in pain, but insisted in his tone that he wanted to be alone. So Robin left him alone. Now the changeling seemed to refuse to come out of the bathroom. He saw a stewardess checking the plane and decided to ask her for help. "Excuse me miss, is there a way to unlock the bathroom from the outside. My friend doesn't want to come out even though we landed," he said with a charming little laugh and smile that he saved for the ladies as Dick Grayson.

"Ah, of course!" the woman stammered as she stared at Robin. A dark red blush appeared on her checks as she came over with the bathroom key. Her eyes were always looking somewhere but his face. He knew that she was new and would probably be easier to deal with. She opened the door and they saw Beast Boy sleeping on the floor of the bathroom shivering and whimpering.

"Thank you so much mam! I'm terribly sorry to bother you," Robin said with a more nervous charming smile. The woman still stared at Beast Boy as he kept whimpering and shivering. Part of him was embarrassed of how they found Beast Boy, but most of him was concerned for Beast Boy. Robin cleared his throat to get the woman's attention.

"Oh, of course! I'll just go…." The woman looked at Robin nervously and then back at Beast Boy. She looked at Beast Boy with Pity. Robin knew that if Beast Boy was a wake he would be mad that someone pitied him. He always had a great dislike for pity and Robin didn't know why. Actually at of all his teammates Robin knew less about Beast Boy than he did anyone else (even out of the honorary Titans). Of course he knew Beast Boy's personality (though he did doubt it from time to time) but not his past. While Robin was in his thoughts the woman left leaving Beast Boy and Robin alone. Robin didn't know how to wake Beast boy but the shivering and whimpering got worst. Robin knew he had to wake Beast Boy up.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled in his leader voice.

"I didn't do it!" Beast Boy jumped up and leaned into the wall, his eyes anxiously scanning his surroundings. Robin leaned back a bit in surprise. He didn't expect Beast Boy to react like that. Then Robin looked at beast Boy inquisitively, his detective side taking over. Robin knew that Best Boy was a hero but why did he look so guilty?

"Didn't do what?" Robin asked when he saw that Beast Boy's attention was on him.

"I uhhhh, didn't put tofu in Cyborg's suitcase," Beast Boy laughed nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. His eyes never meeting Robin's and on the floor like a dog being reprimanded. Robin knew that Beast Boy wasn't all fun and games. But lately Beast Boy has been going slightly overboard with all the jokes and pranks. His jokes were cheesier, his pranks were happening more than twice a week, and now he wanted a vacation trip (not to say that it wasn't needed).

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Beast Boy asked with surprise. Robin knew he acted like the all-mighty leader most of the time but he was his teammates' friend as well. So it kind of hurt when Beast Boy questioned his motives of asking about his friend.

"You just seem a little…. funnier than usual," Robin said cautiously, forgetting his temporary pain. Beast Boy looked at Robin for a second in confusion until an ear-to-ear grin came on his face.

"You think I'm funny! Yes!" Beast Boy yelled enthusiastically. He did a stupid looking victory dance, which only made Robin angrier.

"You know, that's not what I meant," Robin snarled. Beast Boy stopped his dance and looked at Robin, Beast Boy's grin faltering slightly.

"You're right I do, but we're always right anyway. Right Robin?" Beast Boy asked in mock sarcasm. This infuriated Robin. Not only was he throwing his concern back at him he told Robin "to stay out of my business you prideful jerk"- theoretically. If Beast Boy wanted Robin out of his business then Robin was out.

"Yeah that's right. Now let's go we've been waiting for you to go home. If you're not ready in two minutes, we're leaving you here." Robin ordered.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy replied with a stupid grin. Robin turned around mumbling about how stupid and selfish green people were. If Beast Boy wanted to act like everything was fine, Robin would do the same.

**Beast Boy's POV- A little before the scene above**

_"Freak!" Garfield flinched as he heard the big man's voice. Carl was a large with dense muscles, a crooked nose and a little bit of a beer gut. He liked to drink a lot and he was an angry drunk, towards Garfield. Max would watch as Carl "toughened up" Garfield a bit then calm Carl down so he wouldn't hurt Garfield too much. But today Max was out with his girlfriend and Carl and Garfield were alone. "Freak you better come out here right now before I come and get you myself!" Carl snarled as he came down the stairs to Garfield's "room." His "room" was the basement teeming with things that Carl and Max forced Beast Boy to steal by burning/electrocuting him (Carl's method) or beat him (Max's method). But Garfield's space was in the back basement on the right side. It had a cage (which he had to be in at all times), two doggy bowls, and a blanket. Garfield hid further in his cage. If Carl didn't find him right away the pain would start later. He was so wrong._

_Carl came in front of Garfield's cage and sneered at him. "Come here freak!" Carl grabbed Garfield's collar and dragged him out of the cage. Carl threw Garfield at the wall. "Where the heck is my beer, freak?!" Carl roared. Garfield trembled not being able to answer in pure fear of the man, but this just made Carl angrier._

_"If you don't tell me where my beer is freak I'll make you pay!" Carl screamed each word at Garfield as Carl kicked him. A kick or two for each word. Garfield tried to protect himself, but what can an 8 year old do against someone that's 30 something. So he opened his mouth and screamed…_

"I didn't do it!" Beast Boy jumped off the floor. He leaned toward the wall, giving him a minute to relax. The memory dream took a toll on him. Beast Boy was ready to fight out of survival- a pure hunter. He looked around to recall his surroundings and calm down his instincts. He saw the weird looking toilet and remembered that he was in the bathroom in the airplane. He remembered seeing a traffic light in front of him. When he looked it was just Robin, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Didn't do what?" Robin asked with suspicion.

"I uhhhh, didn't put tofu in Cyborg's suitcase." That was the first thing that came into Beast Boy's mind that sounded like something his mask would say.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin asked with concern. This surprised Beast Boy. He knew Robin cared for them as friends but what would tick off Robin that he wasn't okay (which he wasn't but the others didn't need to worry about him – they have enough problems themselves as it is).

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little…. funnier than usual," Robin said cautiously. _That's what ticked him off_, Beast Boy thought. Beast Boy knew he might've went a little overboard with his mask things after the Brain battle but he had to do it. It reassured him that everything was changing but normal. He needed a constant in his life to hold onto. The mask was the first thing he thought of.

"You think I'm funny! Yes!" Beast Boy yelled enthusiastically. He did a stupid looking victory dance, which only made Robin angrier. Beast Boy knew this made Robin angry but he definitely wasn't ready to tell Robin, his leader, the truth.

"You know, that's not what I meant," Robin snarled. Beast Boy stopped dancing. When Robin snarled he was infuriated which scared Beast Boy. Not just because he could feel the Beast want to run (when Robin is angry he's like Batman cold and calculating with yells here and there- this would scare any animal) but he could see the determination in Robin's eyes to find out what was wrong with Beast Boy (Robin became determined in a way that was obsessive and aggressive).

"You're right I do, but we're always right anyway. Right Robin?" Beast Boy knew the only way to get Robin off his back was to get him angrier, with disrespect. Of course Beast Boy didn't disrespect Robin, Robin just got too nosy. Beast Boy saw that the comment did its job, Robin was furious.

"Yeah that's right. Now let's go we've been waiting for you to go home. If you're not ready in two minutes, we're leaving you here." Robin ordered sternly.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy replied with a stupid grin. Beast Boy put the mask back on, which enraged Robin more. Robin turned around mumbling about how stupid and selfish green people were.

"You forgot one thing Robin, I'm pathetic too," Beast Boy whispered knowing that no one would be able to hear him. Nobody usual did. Beast Boy walked off the plane mask ready and on and went to the closest thing he had that was home.

**Belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will begin this note as an apology. Please forgive me dear readers, that this chapter is terrible late. It was really hard to write the battle. But on that note things have finally started to happen. The inciting Incident will be in this chapter. The next chapter will be a result of how everyone feels about this chapter (and maybe a little forgetfulness) but most likely next chapter will be really a short. I would like to take the time to thank all of the reoccurring reviewers- ChemicalTeardrop, Deathdeathdeath, LatynCarter(Guest),and DarkFlamesandFire-, the new reviewers- Krostovikraven1 (who reviewed all four chapters), 00cLosetFreak00, and Anthony1l-, and the new favoriters/followers- Krostovikraven1, Deception-RoadRage, Blastburnman, 00cLosetFreak00, Anthony1l, Death'sAngel96, and Kurlz. Thank you to all and please keep reading and reviewing, even new readers as well please read and review. I am truly sorry for any mistakes and I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Teen Titans or Arrow. But who wouldn't dream of owning a**

**Superhero.**

**3 Days Later**

"BB you're gonna eat my dust!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy, his little brother.

"Not today tin man!" Beast Boy retorted. Of all the things he did in his mask, hanging out with Cyborg was one of the things he actually loved to do. It reminded him that he was still a kid and it also reminded him that the mask wasn't just for him; it was for his friends too. Beast Boy let Cyborg's screen car pass him. It was part of the mask to lose but he really did enjoy seeing Cyborg's playful smirk when he won.

"Booyah!" Cyborg screamed his usual victory chant.  
"Dude you cheated plus this is a stupid game!" Beast Boy whined. He didn't see Raven's eyebrows rise up in surprise.

"Don't hate the game, hate the player. Best two out of three?" Cyborg said with a smug smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Crime had been slow and the only thing that worried Beast Boy was Slade making a surprise appearance again (**Things Change episode**). But besides that it was a day for free time for the Titans. Raven was reading a collection of stories from Edgar Allen Poe, Robin was in the kitchen with Starfire teaching each other how to cook (mostly Robin teaching Star), and Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games.

Beast Boy didn't really want to play video games though. He had a really rough night. He had another memory dream, but this one was about Dr. Lucas and Galtry (they were putting some drug in him that made his mind produce some pain receptors making him feel excruciating pain till he woke up** (I did borrow this idea for the drug from this week's recent episode of Arrow. The drug was called Vertigo.)**). The dream caused the Beast to come out and it tore his room apart. Beast Boy didn't really mind that the Beast trashed his room, as long as he stayed there he didn't have the chance to hurt anyone else (him and the Beast come upon some mutual agreement somehow like it was a part of him). But when Beast Boy woke up- around 3 A.M.- he had to clean the mess as quietly as he could- which lasted till about 9 A.M. Leaving him no time to get a little more sleep, but he felt if he went back to sleep he might have another memory dream. He was so caught up about last night, that he didn't realize that he forgot to let Cyborg win.

"What the heck happened?! How did _you_ do that?!" Cyborg screamed dragging Beast Boy out of his thoughts.

"Do what?" Beast Boy asked in confusion. Cyborg looked like he was going to have a foaming seizure.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU….. WON!" Cyborg screamed as he pointed at the T.V. Beast Boy looked at the screen which showed his car doing a victory lap. When he looked around everyone was either looking at him or at the screen, even Raven took a peak from her book.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," Beast Boy said nonchalantly. Winning didn't seem unusual to him. It was weirder to him if someone lost all the time. Everyone was now staring at Beast Boy like they expected him to explode or something. Then he remembered that his mask would be jumping for joy and bragging around like a king. But he didn't feel like doing that so he did the next Beast Boyish thing (that he enjoyed as well) – mess with Raven.

"Hey Rae, wanna learn how to play with the master?" Beast Boy asked while he wiggled his eyebrows. The egotistical comment and gesture would annoy Raven just enough to distract her (and maybe the rest of the team) enough to stop staring at him or the T.V. in mock awe.

"It's Raven not Rae and no," Raven said with her monotone voice (with a hint of seriousness in it). He loved her voice and it had been 3 days since he heard her voice say more than 1 or 2 words to him. He figured she was still mad about their conversation in Tokyo. No one else noticed because he always made her angry but he needed to hear her voice, it kept his mask and him sane. So he thought he could make things normal by getting her more riled up.

"Oh come on Rae…ven, it'll be fun. This is an American classic. It helps teenagers express them selves with virtual adrenaline and cars! Right Cyborg?" Beast Boy lectured enthusiastically. He twirled around with the game in his hands and fake crying in awe **(like in the cartoon)**.

"I'm not in this man," Cyborg said with his arms in the surrendering gesture.

"It doesn't matter what Cyborg or America says I'm still not playing your stupid game," Raven said with a growl. Beast Boy smiled at this. She was showing him emotion and he loved it (even if it was negative). He wanted to continue their little argument till she threw him out of the window.

"His opinion doesn't even count because he's the loser!" Cyborg glared at Beast Boy.

"BB I don't think-"Cyborg tried to warn Beast Boy because he saw Raven's (and his) anger rising, but he kept talking.

"Come on Raven! Let go of the gloom and doom act and play with us! I bet it would be better than dreary Edgar Allan Poe," Beast Boy said as convincingly as his mask could (which meant wiggled eyebrows). Then he realized that he showed another flaw in his mask- he was talking about Raven's book like he noticed it when he really never did. Raven's eyes flashed with surprise but then they were filled with rage.

"Beast Boy, I said no. I don't want to play your stupid game! I don't even want to spend time with you! You are just as stupid, pathetic, deceiving, and idiotic as that game! So just, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Raven yelled with fury. Everyone now stared at her in shock, except for Beast Boy. He had his head down like a dog being reprimanded. He flinched at every word she screamed at him, like she punched or slapped him in the face. But he knew every word she said was true; the only thing was that he worse than a game. He could see the recognition of what she just said pass her mind. She was about to apologize but he wouldn't let her because she was right.

"Jeez Raven, if you wanted me to leave you alone all you had to do was ask." Beast Boy lifted his head and put a smile back on his face. His mask could hide the pain and fear he really had at that moment. "Plus I'm done anyway. I need a book from the comic book store." Beast Boy turned around, put the controller on the couch, and headed for the door. He could see everyone's taken aback faces but he didn't care. He was hurt, scared, and angry. He needed to go to a forest to release some tension. The beast might come out so he didn't want to do it in the tower (especially since Raven was in the tower). He was almost at the door when the alarm sounded.

"Titans Trouble!" Robin yelled, taking himself and the others out of their stupors.

Fighting crime helped Beast Boy released some anger. So Mumbo was right on time for doing something stupid. Plus Mumbo would distract everyone from this morning's events. He was robbing the bank downtown. Robin was going over the battle plan with the team as Beast Boy flew. Beast Boy would secure the citizens, while Cyborg and Starfire would fight off any side distractions, and Robin and Raven would take care of Mumbo.

"But if any of you guys can, get Mumbo's wand!" Robin ordered before they hit the scene. Mumbo was making pipes fend off the cops and was about to do the same to their cars. "Show's over Mumbo," Robin smirked as he threw an exploding bird-a-rang at Mumbo. It didn't hurt Mumbo but it did distract him from the cops.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the Teen Troublemakers! Sorry kiddos this is my show!" Mumbo made the cop cars alive but they came after the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled his famous battle cry and the rest of the Titans went into battle. Beast Boy turned into a rhino smashing the pipes he landed on. He charged at a group trying to get over the police's barricade. Then some pipes tackled him and held him down. He turned to a mouse to escape. As he escaped he saw that the other Titans were occupied with other inmate objects. Starfire was shooting starbolts at mailboxes, Cyborg was fighting the cars with his sonic canon and fist, and Robin was fighting street lamps with his Bo-staff. Raven on the other hand got Mumbo. While Beast Boy got distracted a pipe hit him in the back of the head, bringing him back to his fight. He changed to a gorilla and grabbed the pipe that hit him and swung it at the other pipes. He kept doing that (and smashing other pipes with his hands and feet) until they were all gone. He was about to go help one of the others but then he noticed that Raven was gone. He turned to a wolf and found her scent. He ran to it just to make sure she was all right. Then as he was running he felt vibrations under paws and ran faster. Raven was going to be (or already was) in trouble but he was going to prevent that the best he could. _No one will hurt MY Raven!_

**Raven's POV**

Raven's was chasing Mumbo down the street till he turned into an alley way. Raven knew that the others were busy fighting off Mumbo's stupid spells and she was the only one to sneak behind him and catch him. Unfortunately Mumbo took off his hat and a bunch of doves flew into her face. She was distracted enough for him to start running but she was still able to chase after him. They were in an alley way between empty construction of a new building and an empty parking lot. The alley had a dead end.

"It's over Mumbo," Raven stated.

"Oh Raven darling I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Mumbo pulled some kind of cheesy bomb clock out of his sleeve. He threw it at Raven but she grabbed it in mid-air and threw it towards the construction. The bomb exploded knocking some bricks over. Raven put a shield over herself but Mumbo wasn't so lucky. A brick fell on him knocking him out. After the bricks stopped falling Raven went to check up on Mumbo. He was knocked out cold.

"Magic comes with a price, idiot," Raven said as she took his wand and lifted him off the ground. She heard a sliding noise that made her look up but she didn't see anything.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called to her from the front of the alley in panic. "Raven we need to go, NOW!" he yelled.

"Well then it could be helpful if you could help me idiot," Rave mumbled. She was still angry about Tokyo and this morning. He was acting like Beast Boy but he wasn't Beast Boy. That irritated her to no end. She stood still as he ran toward her. Then she heard the sliding noise again. Except when she looked up this time metal beams started falling towards her. She was overcome by fear. For a second it seemed that the world slowed down but was coming toward her in immediate death. At that time something pulled her and pushed her out of the way of the falling construction. She landed on the street just as the construction fell to the ground with an earth shaking crash.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled bringing Raven back to reality. Robin, Cyborg, and Star were coming toward her with concern on each of their faces.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asked in his leader tone.

"Yeah, are you ok and were is BB?" Cyborg asked in panic.

"Oh, friend Raven it is wonderful that you are ok and have succeeded in catching Mumbo!" Starfire said innocently, giving a Raven a bone-crushing hug.

"Starfire," Raven warned.

"Sorry, friend Raven it was just so joyful that you were not harmed," Starfire said apologetically. Raven nodded her head in response.

"Robin I got Mumbo and here's his wand," Raven told Robin who was looking at Cyborg's tracker grid with extreme worry.

"Good I'll give this to the police. Raven look for Beast Boy with Starfire and Cyborg," Robin ordered. Starfire and Raven looked at him questioningly.

"Why would we need to look for friend Beast Boy?"

"What do you mean look for him? He was outside the alley way last time I saw him," Raven said skeptically. She pointed to were he was and looked around. He wasn't around anywhere near the alley.

"Robin go handle the police I got this." Cyborg put a reassuring hand on Robin shoulder. Robin looked up at Cyborg and nodded. He grabbed Mumbo and his wand and took off.

"Okay Cyborg, what's going on?" Raven asked with demand. Cyborg sighed in sorrow. Raven felt worry and panic roll off him in tsunami sized waves.

"Look Raven, Beast Boy's tracker was in the alley right before the crash. Now I can't even find it," Cyborg said sadlly. Both Raven and Starfire gasped. Now Raven remembered that she was pulled and pushed out of the way. Beast Boy must've came in the alley and saved her. This realization caused her emotions to go hay wire but she knew Beast Boy needed her now, so she couldn't freak out now. That will wait till they find him and she heals him.

"Starfire blow the top of the debris off. After that all three of us will get this stuff off of Beast Boy," Raven ordered in a stern voice. Everyone moved after she gave the orders. Cyborg and Raven moved out of Starfire's way as she shot the top of the debris off. Afterward all three of them started to move the construction. It felt like an eternity for Raven. Every second that passed she felt like she was losing Beast Boy. She feared that they would never find him, or that when they did find him he would be dead. What's worse is that she saw the truth but will never know it. Finally she a little bit of pale green among the lifeless grays and browns of the construction. "Guys! I found him!" Raven tried her best to not show the drowning relief that threaten to wash over her in her voice. Cyborg and Starfire were by her in seconds. They lifted the debris off of Beast Boy. What they saw scared all of them. Beast Boy was a mix of purple, black, green, and red, a lot of red. They could see the blood oozing out of his head and body, while most of it just dripped on the stone. His face looked like he had been hit like a baseball with bat (except the bat was a metal 100lb. beam). His body was starting to turn dark blue and black sporadically over his body. His uniform was in shreds and his body almost looked as fragile as glass. The only thought going through Raven's mind as she saw this though was, _Oh God, please not yet. Not yet. Not him. Not Beast Boy._

**Belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello dear readers! This was a chapter I just couldn't wait to write this chapter so here it is! Plus I owe you guys for the wait of the last chapter. I would like to take this time to thank all of the reoccurring reviewers- Harmonious Wolf, Numbuh13m, 00cLosetFreak00, and Deathdeathdeath-, the new reviewer- Ambrosia Maestro(Guest)-, and the new favoriters/followers- St. Rhon, Emilys06 (who is writing a great story about BB, the Team, Rae, and the Joker), Thesoral, and Pugpie15. Thank you guys sooo much! I'll try to send shout outs to as much of my followers/reviewers as I can because I know that a lot of you guys (most likely all of you guys) are great aspiring writers and I would like to show the same support you guys show me. So, please keep reading and reviewing (also please read and review new readers). As usually I'm sorry for any mistakes but enjoy!**

**P.S.- Beast Boy says the last line of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Teen Titans. But who wouldn't dream of owning a superhero.**

Raven just stared at Beast Boy in horror. Her face showed no signs of her inner panic.

"Cybrog, is everything okay?" Robin called from his communicator, bringing everyone out of their horror filled trance.

"No, you need to meet us at the tower's med bay," Cyborg said in a solemn tone.

"I'll be there. Robin off."

"Raven can you teleport us to the med bay?" Cyborg looked at Raven with a determined look in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't let Beast Boy die.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are," Raven stated with a forced composed voice. She was vexed about Beast Boy but he needed her to be calm and use her powers.

"Let's go." Raven covered everyone in a dark raven aura that swallowed them whole. Starfire and Cyborg shivered a bit when they landed in the med bay but Raven just walked off and started getting the monitors and IVs ready for Beast Boy. "I'll clean him up and bring him back for you to heal him, got it Rae?" Raven nodded not bothering to fix Cyborg's nickname for her. Cyborg went into the bathroom to get Beast Boy clean, leaving Starfire and Raven alone. Raven went into a corner and started to meditate. She wanted to be at full strength when she healed Beast Boy. But every time she closed her eyes the image of Beast Boy's bloody and bruised body and the feeling of guilt consumed her mind. Some of her emotions fought this off (Rage, Bravery, Rude, Happy- but she did have a slight tinge of sadness about her-, and Knowledge), while some felt it was necessary (Timid- which had a loud voice in this issue). Her mind was just as restles as the situation.

"Friend Raven, will friend Beast Boy be ok?" Raven looked at Starfire. She was looking out of the window of the med bay with a cheerless expression on her face. Raven then realized that that was the first time she heard Starfire speak since they found Beast Boy.

"He'll be just fine Starfire. I mean this is the boy that I could throw out the window 100 times and he'll still bother me," Raven said as encouragingly as she could. Starfire looked at her and gave a sad smile. But just as fast as it reappeared it was gone, replaced with a look of confusion.

"Friend Raven, most of the time I understand most of the fights you and friend Beast Boy have, but this morning's was a little different. It was filled with more…. passion. Why?" Starfire asked with pure curiosity. Raven's eyes got wider by at least a centimeter. She looked away from Starfire. Raven wanted to tell her what happened between her and Beast Boy at Tokyo but she kept it a secret. She felt that if she kept it a secret it would gain Beast Boy's trust. But there was also the fact that what she said this morning made her feel extremely guilty for letting this happen to him. Starfire was still looking at Raven, expecting an answer. Raven was about to explain what happened (agreeing that telling someone would help her feel less guilty), when Robin came in the med bay.

"What happened?"

"Oh, boyfriend Robin it's just terrible. The construction fell on Beast Boy and when we found him he was covered in blood and bruises!" Starfire sobbed in Robin's shoulder, hugging him tightly. Robin hugged her back after his initial shock was over. Then Cyborg came out of the bathroom with Beast Boy cleaned, in a shorts, and wrapped in bandages. Raven could also see the surprised look on his face.

"Cyborg, can you tell us what's wrong?" Robin asked as Cyborg hooked Beast Boy to all the IV's and monitors. To Raven it still looked like he was still in deep thought about something. "Cyborg!"

"Huh?" Cyborg looked at Robin with a confused look on his face. Beast boy was hooked up to all the monitors and equipment but this just made him look more helpless in Raven's mind.

"What's wrong with Beast Boy?" Robin asked with irritation in his voice. Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy then at Raven.

"Raven can you heal him real quick? You might be able to see what's wrong with besides blood loss better than I can. I can tell you guys that a beam hit his head head-on," Cyborg said. Raven went over to Beast Boy healing him as she listened to Cuborg not really paying him any attention. She was completely focused on her healing powers. So far, he had a minor break in left leg (she started at the bottom), two cracked ribs, one broken rib, and his shoulder was split. She could heal these till they were either fixed or till they would take about less than 3 days to heal. His head made her anxious. It really did look like a metal beam hit him head-on. Raven put her glowing blue hands on his head. Beast Boy had a lot of little cracks on his skull, then she felt the enormous break on his skull. She panicked a little more but controlled herself enough to go deeper into the break. His brain looked bruised but there was no bleeding. He may just wake up with an extremely bad headache or be retarded. She hoped it was the first option. Raven healed the break on his head till it was just a big crack. She stepped back to look at her work. Beast Boy finally looked more like Beast Boy but there was something wrong. Raven looked closer. On Beast Boy's arms and legs there were old scars and burns everywhere. There was even a burn that looked like someone used him as an ash tray multiple times on the crook of his elbows. His stomach was covered with them and knife marks, like he had been stabbed in the middle of his stomach and near his chest. His hands (which were ungloved) showed more scars and burns and a bar code tattoo. His neck looked like he wore an electric collar for years (the skin was a dark- almost black- green in a thin line around his neck). Raven looked at the other's just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Starfire's face was in middle of a silent gasp and her eyes showed pure horror. Robin just stared while his eyes just kept getting a little bigger with each passing second. Cyborg's eye was huge in anger and shocked. Raven knew her face also betrayed the shock she felt.

"He-he has a couple of scratches, broken bones, and cracked ribs that I healed with ease, but his head had a huge break on the side of it so he might wake up with either a major headache or be a retard. But the latter is mostly unlikely. The….scars were healed for too long," Raven stammered trying to get everyone's mind (and her own) off of the horrible scenarios that could've gave Beast Boy his scars.

"You sure there's nothing wrong with his brain?" Robin asked still looking at Beast Boy. Except now, his eyes were narrow.

"No, we won't know for sure till he wakes up." Then Raven heard a groan coming from under her. She knew everyone else heard it too, because they surrounded the bed in less then a second after Beast Boy groaned,

"Beast Boy can you understand me?" Robin asked with concern. Beast Boy groaned again but then his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were normal until all of the sudden they were wide as saucers. Raven felt fear consume him a second before he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy jumped out of the bed and ran (more like fell) into a corner. Everyone watched him as he scrambled into a corner and covered his face. "Please don't hurt me," Beast Boy sobbed.

"Beast Boy no one's going to hurt you. You're with us, the Titans, your friends," Robin said soothingly approaching Beast Boy with caution. Raven saw and felt Beast Boy's fear and pain and recognized it was the one she felt at Tokyo. _I knew he was lying._

"Wh-wh-who's-s-s b-b-b-beast boy?"

**Belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello dear readers! This was a chapter I just couldn't wait to write (again) this chapter so here it is! Also would you guys be ok with q journal for BB? Please reply in your guys reviews. I would like to take this time to thank all of the reoccurring reviewers- Harmonious Wolf, Krostovikraven1, and 00cLosetFreak00-, and the new favorite/follower- Koukou Ramen. -Thank you guys sooo much! I'll try to send shout outs to as much of my followers/reviewers as I can because I know that a lot of you guys (most likely all of you guys) are great aspiring writers and I would like to show the same support you guys show me. So, please keep reading and reviewing (also please read and review new readers). As usually I'm sorry for any mistakes but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Teen Titans. But who wouldn't dream of owning a superhero.**

"_Wh-wh-who's-s-s b-b-b-beast boy?"_ Raven stared at Beast Boy in bewilderment. She could feel his fear that consumed him making what that question implied true. Beast Boy didn't know who he was.

"Friend Beast Boy there is no need to fear. You are safe and with friends." Starfire went and encouragingly tried to put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I don't know this Beast Boy guy, so please just stay away from me," Beast Boy cried. This tugged at Raven's heart. He looked so little and fragile, like a doll of glass.

"Your Beast Boy, BB. And you can trust us, we won't hurt you," Cyborg said calmly. He slowly approached Beast Boy as he talked but when he was an arm's length away from him Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg, his eyes full of angry and fear. He stood and slid past all of them and into the other corner like a cat that was being chased by a dog.

"That's what everyone says. I know you guys are just like the rest. You're going to kill me or try to use me so that Galtry can pay you guys some of the wealth he's suppose to get from my postponed death," Beast Boy spat. Raven could tell that his new found confidence was an act. He was as scarred as a cat cornered by a dog. But just like the cat he wouldn't go down without a fight. Raven always did admire his fighting spirit.

"Beast Boy, we're superheroes. I'm Robin Batman's sidekick, remember? We won't hurt you," Robin told him in a reasoning voice. Beast Boy looked angry all of the sudden.

"I'm not a beast! I have a name! It's Gar-Garfield!" he screamed. Raven stepped back in shock. He was really hurt that they were calling him Beast Boy. _But he choose that name._

"Okay, Garfield, I'm going to ask you to calm down because we have to run medical tests on you okay?" Rabin asked in a reassuring voice. The whole team (except Raven) stepped toward him a little. They knew that he really probably did forget but they wanted to make sure. Raven stayed in her spot frozen by everyone's fear and confusion. Then she felt Beast Boy's fear intensify as the other's approached him so he couldn't run.

"Please no more tests. I'll be a good boy just no more test, please," Beast Boy bawled. Everyone froze at his sudden outburst. Beast Boy crouched on the ground and covered himself like he was preparing to get hit. Raven couldn't take his fear and pain anymore, so she moved toward him.

"Bea-Garfield," she called for his attention. He looked up at her and gasped. His eyes got wide and he trembled even more. "It's okay to be scared Garfield, but you don't have to be anymore. You're with friends who would go to the ends of the Earth for you," Raven could hear how her voice had a sweet endearing tone in her voice. It was a weird situation so she could be a little weird too. She tried to comfort him with her eyes but he seemed to want to back away from her as she stared in his huge woeful eyes. This did hurt her a bit but she kept staring.

"Are you an angel?" Beast Boy asked with all seriousness that made him seem more innocent than his broken eyes. A blush grew across Raven's cheeks. This caused Beast Boy to gaze at her in wonder. She was about to reply but he spoke first. "You look like and sound like an angel but I thought bad boys didn't deserve angels." Beast Boy looked at Raven with such sad hope in his eyes. A part of Raven grew angry at the people who would tell Beast Boy this but another part of her just wanted to comfort Beast Boy as much as she could. She wanted to be his angel.

"That's not true Garfield. You are a great boy," Raven said with her monotone voice. She hoped that her old tone would either bring back memories or make him believe what she said was true.

"But I am bad miss angel. Carl, Max, and Galtry said so. Plus mommy and daddy are dead because of me. I'm a bad, stupid, worthless freak," Beast Boy cried. Raven just stared in shock at Beast Boy. She could feel the angry, guilt, and sadness emanate from him. He continued to cry in his arms as she (and the others) stared at him in either pity or shock. Then Raven grabbed his chin softly so he could look at her. He flinched and was about to run when she touched him, but then he saw it was Raven and just stared at her in awe. "Why are you touching miss angel? I thought angels weren't suppose to touch dirty things." His eyes moved away from her own in shame.

"Garfield, everyone's dirty, but we still must show everyone love no matter what. Plus I need to ask you something," Raven said in a soft monotone. She knew she was being a hypocrite but both of them needed to hear those words. He looked at her and nodded his head slightly to let her know she was listening. "Garfield how old are you?"

"I'm 11," he answered. Raven stared at him in shock. "Is there something wrong miss angel?" he asked in innocence. He looked up at her with a childlike hope in his eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong Garfield I just need to go talk to one of my friends," Raven finally replied after her shock subdued. She stood up and faced the others who were all in absolute shock. All of the sudden Beast Boy jumped up and grabbed her around the waist.

"Please don't leave me miss angel! I'll be a good boy! Don't leave me alone please! I don't want you to leave me! You're my only hope!" Beast Boy wailed in a pleading voice. Raven turned around and looked at Beast Boy. His head was buried in her cloak but she could (around her shoulders because he was still a little smaller than her or he made himself smaller) feel his desperation pull her heart.

"Garfield, I have to do this. But don't worry you won't be alone. My friends (Raven pointed to Cyborg and Starfire) will be with you and God will warn me when you need my help. He is always watching you." Raven didn't really believe in God (she did believe in a higher being) but she knew what she said was right. He let her go and looked at her with sad but hopeful eyes. They stared at each other for a while until Robin cleared his throat.

"Raven, let's go talk in the hall," Robin ordered. He turned around and headed for the door. Raven followed him.

"You two need to be careful with him. Cyborg please redress his wounds as best as you can," Raven told Cyborrg and Starfire as she headed out. She looked back at Beast Boy one last time before she left. She quickly wished she hadn't. His eyes pleaded for her to stay but instead she turned around and left, knowing he probably felt scared, lonely, and betrayed.

"Do not worry friend Beast Boy we will take care of you" Starfire said encouragingly.

"That's right. I'll always be a monster." Raven barely heard Beast Boy's comment from behind the door. It almost brought tears in her eyes, but she had business to deal with. She forced herself away from the door and went to the common room, knowing that was where Robin was. She was right. He was there looking up the names that Beast Boy mentioned in the med bay.

"Have you found anything?" Raven asked. Robin glanced back at Raven and nodded.

"Galtry seems to be a Garfield Mark Logan's guardian till he was attempted murder. It doesn't say who, but based off of what happened in the med bay I'm guessing it was Beast Boy. Then the Doom Patrol took custody of him," Robin said as he stared at he screen. "What about you?"

"Beast Boy seems to be stuck in a certain period of his life. The accident seemed to trigger it but there may also be some present influences involved. Our best bet in helping him is to find out how much we can about his past so we can guide him through it. So what happens now?" Raven knew what might happen next and she agreed with it. They needed to know more about Beast Boy's past. His past seemed to be what consumed him right now. If they didn't figure out his past they would be just as los in it as he is. His old family must know something about it.

"We call the Doom Patrol."

**Belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Please forgive me for the late update (again!). School takes time and patience. But here is chapter 8 and it's just a glimse of everyone's reaction to what happened. I would like to take this time to thank all of the reoccurring reviewers- Numbuh13m, 00cLosetFreak00, DarkflamesandFire (I hope you feel better!), ChemicalTeardrop, and Deathdeathdeath-, the new reviewers- Crazedduke, LilLilGirl, Noz (Guest), Katwizzle, Kittyhawk09, Tatsumarusmith(Guest and thank you so much for the advice. I saw my horrible problems. I hope they are a little better this chapter.)-, and the new favoriters/followers- Trigunner1129, Pugpie15, DementiaRising, DarkRaven19, LSUABW, ThatAwkwardGirl1234, Kittyhawk09, WhyNotLive, CallMeConstance, LilLilGirl, There'sASnakeInMyBoot, DemonicPixie, Spike111, KumoriRyuujin, and Katwizzle. Thank you guys sooo much! Please keep reading and reviewing (also please read and review new readers). As usually I'm sorry for any mistakes but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Teen Titans. I 'm not that rich.**

"We call the Doom Patrol," Robin stated as if it was common sense, because it was. But Raven feared that if they came over Best Boy would run to them and leave the Titans.

"Are you sure that, that is the best thing to do?" she asked coolly. Robin turned around and stared her. He was looking for the real reason behind her question but her face and eyes betrayed nothing but her regular indifference.

"You said that his past might be a big part in this. I believe it might be some suppressed feelings that made him forget us." Robin looked at Raven knowing that she agreed with him. "I've notice how angry you've been around Beast Boy lately and I know it has nothing to do with the regular aspects of your guys' relationship." Raven hid her surprise at Robin's discernment but he still had the same cocky smirk he had when he was right about things.

"You're right. I've confronted him about those feelings but he didn't accept my help," Raven said nonchalantly. In reality she was still mad about that. She knew something bad would happen if he kept bottling his feelings up. Robin looked down the floor and rubbed his chin in a thinking matter.

"I tried too. He seemed like he was afraid of his past. I know it would be a risk to call the Doom Patrol but it seems to me that Beast Boy may not even remember them. If he does, maybe he'll be a little more cooperative with us," Robin lectured on but Raven tuned him out. After being his teammate for about 3 years and searching in his mind Raven knew that Robin tends to babble when he was really nervous. He also gets dead serious when he's worried. The situation with Beast Boy seemed to make him both. "And I'll have to warn-"

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked a little irritated.

"I'm fine. Why?" Robin looked a little annoyed that she interrupted him but Raven ignored it.

"This situation seems to make you feel overwhelmed," Raven stated. Robin opened his mouth to protest but Raven glared back at him. Challenging him to say that the empath was wrong about what he was feeling. Their stare down lasted about a minute until Robin sighed in defeat.

"Why wouldn't he tell us about his past? Doesn't he trust us enough to know that we'll accept him no matter what? But this shouldn't have even happened. Why did I let this happen? I'm supposed to be the leader but I let one of my team-no friends, get hurt. Then what can I do about it now? When we were all in there and I was talking to him he looked at me like I was going to hurt him. There wasn't any recognition in his eyes. All I saw was fear and pain. You know I talked to him on the plane from Tokyo. I should've pressed harder. If I did maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." Robin looked sad and worn out by the time he was done talking. He walked to a chair and sat down. Raven stared as he put his head in his hands. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the silence even though it was suffocating.

"All leaders fall. What makes them great is when they get back up," Raven said breaking the silence. Robin looked up at her in surprise. She wasn't one for encouraging but what she was doing right now she didn't see as encouragement- just pure simple facts. "Beast Boy didn't want our help for his own personal reasons. But now he needs us whether he wants it or not. His accident may have caused the memory loss, we don't know. But I know that this team will need a leader to encourage them, not to forget them." Raven observed Robin as she was talking. He seemed surprised at first but by the end of her speech he was eyeing her with respect and understanding.

"Thanks Raven." Robin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her and she stared back with a ghost of a smile on her face. Then the common doors leading to the med bay opened. Cyborg and Starfire walked in wearing solemn expressions on their faces. Starfire looked like she had bawled her eyes out. "Star, what's wrong?" Robin automatically went into boyfriend mode when he saw Starfire's eyes (which he looked at most of the time). He strode over to her and hugged her. She began to sob in Robin's shoulder.

"What happened?" Raven flew over to Cyborg and observed him as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. He seemed to be weighed down and sadness consumed him. Raven was a little affected by both his and Starfire's emotions of sadness but she could meditate later. Her team needed her now. Cyborg turned around and gazed at her. He looked at Robin and Starfire, who were still holding each other.

"Let's go talk in the garage, miss angel," Cyborg said with a sad smirk. Raven just glared at him showing no change in her emotion (even though she was still blushing at the new nickname that Beast Boy gave her). He shook his head and headed for the garage, Raven followed him.

In the garage was Cyborg's sanctuary. Raven was allowed in it to talk with him or help him with the T-car, his baby. Cyborg cleared two chairs for them to sit in. When Raven was sure that Cyborg sat down and was ready to talk she began questioning him.

"What happened while I was gone and why is Starfire crying?"

"Why do you think Beast Boy called you miss angel Raven?" Cyborg stared at the ground as he asked the question. Which Raven was glad that he did because she stepped back in surprise at the question. She didn't have time to think about that and she really didn't want to. Cyborg looked up at her waiting for an answer.

"It was just coincidence," Raven said, deciding that that was the best answer. Cyborg began to shake his head and gave a small chuckle.

"That is definitely not a coincidence. When I first met him he told me that you were probably the most beautiful girl in the world. I told him he was just a crazy little kid and he responded by saying that he was crazy, about you." Raven gawked at Cyborg in disbelief. She just couldn't hide her astonishment at the statement.

"Wh-what about Terra?" she stuttered.

"He never talked to me about her like that. He did like her but she seemed more like a distraction," Cyborg said. His eyes were focused on the ground.

"What does this have to do with what happened while I was gone and why Starfire is crying?" Raven asked in irritation. She was tired of this subject (but really she was just super uncomfortable with it). Cyborg finally looked up at her but his gaze was clouded with tears.

"When you left he started crying silently and he mumbled something but I didn't catch it. Then I went towards him with bandages to see what he reopened. But as I came close he turned around and stared at me in fear. He started to whimper, so me and Star tried to calm him down but he just continued to whimper. He looked like he was going to hyperventilate so I told him I was your, miss angel's, friend. He seemed to calm down after I said that but he didn't trust me or Star still. As I was checking up on him Star started asking about what he remembered. She started with small things like pranks, jokes, and things like that. Then she went to bigger things like battles, situations… and people. He just kept replying no. Then he interrupted Star and said," Cyborg paused like he couldn't go any further. His human eye shed a tear as he stared at the ground. Raven gazed at him in slight wonder. All the time she knew Cyborg he never cried and barely shed a tear about anything. After a while she opened her mouth to get him talking again but he already started again but he sounded like he was about to break down and cry himself. "He said that it was probably good that he forget such a stupid person and that _he_ (**Italics are Beast Boy talking as Garfield because he doesn't remember Beast Boy)** could never be BB. He said we should forget BB too because a person like BB is just as useless and pathetic as _he_ is. Star stared at him a bit then yelled at him. Saying that he couldn't talk about himself like that and she could never forget her little brother. Unfortunately BB got scared again and turned to a mouse and ran. We chased him into a corner and Star apologized but he stayed as a mouse in the corner. He just kept looking at Star like he was waiting for her to hit him. Star noticed this and backed away, so I told her to get me some more bandages and get a bed ready for him. She went away with her head down. It was just me and BB then. So I coaxed him out of the corner. It took a while but I got him out but he was still a mouse. I took him to the bed Star got ready but she wasn't in the room. I was still thinking about what he said so I asked him why did _he_ think of himself and BB like that. He told me that a person like BB would be an annoying pain but he was too trusting and stupid to be _him_. I asked why. He said that_he_ knew how Independence Day came to be and that _he_ hated comics books because they gave false hope and that _he_ never played a video game before and hasn't seen T.V. either. _He_ said that BB should've known about Terra and that everyone _he_ trusts was gone. Plus the fact that BB can smile everyday was an impossible trait that _he_ could have because _he_ didn't have a family or a home. _He_ told me that BB was lucky to be a freak and have what _he_ never could. I must've looked pretty hurt because when he looked at me he immediately tried to tell me that _he_ did like something about BB. _He_ liked how BB would always try to get the woman he loved to smile. I looked at him in confusion and he said that 'Miss Raven must be this guy's love because he's stupid enough to keep getting her to show emotion or smile.' He told me that he wanted to do that with miss angel and hoped _he_could succeed in what BB couldn't so _he_ can have what BB 'will never have and never get,' the love of a beautiful woman. But then he laughed and said that it would take a miracle for anyone, 'especially miss angel' to love either freak, especially _him_. After a while he fell asleep, but I could tell he was faking it. So I turned around to leave but I saw that Star had the bathroom door open and was in shock at what BB said and let a few more tears fall. She asked me what would make BB think like that but I didn't- don't know. I'm his best friend yet I can't figure out wait makes him think such ridiculously depressing thoughts! What kind of friend am I?" Cyborg was standing up looking defeated. Raven was speechless. She usually knew what to say but there was so many things she could say but none of them seemed right. She just watched as Cyborg drowned in his own self-pity. Then something came to her mind.

"If you're so sorry then why don't you go help him? You would just be a worse friend than you are now if you just drowned in your own self-pity. Beast Boy doesn't need this and you don't either. We weren't there for him before but I'm determined to be there for him now. What about you?" Cyborg gazed at Raven in surprise (that was twice in one day- she really needed to meditate if she was that unusual). Then he smiled at her.

"Thanks Rae. I needed that."

"I know and it's Raven."

"It could be Miss Angel if you liked," Cyborg laughed as Raven developed a little blush on her cheeks at his little tease.

"Call me that ever again and I'll make sure that Bee knows about your little crush on her," Raven smirked as Cyborg threw up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, you win," Cyborg laughed. Raven felt more at ease that his sadness left him. "You should talk to Star though. She really needs it. Robin may be her boyfriend but you're her best friend," Cyborg advised.

"I know I'm own my right now," Raven replied as she flew to Starfire's room preparing for the onslaught of Starfire's emotions.

Starfire was in her room just like Raven predicted. She was sobbing too. Raven knew that Robin tried to help her but sometimes if Starfire was really hurt she went to her room to be left alone and no one could help her except Raven (but it's usually too much emotion for her). She sighed as she knocked on Starfire's door.

"Star, open up, it's me, Raven. Cyborg told me what happened," Raven stated. She heard that Starfire stopped crying and was coming to the door. When Starfire opened the door Raven saw how hard and long she had been crying. Her hair was really frazzled and her eyes were a brown-green all over and with a little red out lining her eyes. Starfire stared at Raven then Starfire engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug and sobbed in Raven's shoulder. Raven was caught by surprise but she reacted quickly by patting Starfire on the back in a comforting way. Starfire loosened her hold on Raven and slumped to the floor. Raven followed in the embrace and continued to pat her back. They were like that for a few minutes until Starfire's sobs calmed down. "Are you okay, Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I just don't understand friend Raven. Why would friend Beast Boy hide all that pain and not tell us? Were we not his family?" Starfire stared at Raven innocently waiting for an answer.

"I don't really know why Beast Boy hid his past from us Starfire," Raven answered that question for what felt like the third time that day. She was really getting tired of saying that she didn't know Beast Boy.

"But how can he think like that and not tell us? How can he look at us with such fear?" Starfire was about to start sobbing again, so Raven answered her with a question of her own.

"Starfire why are crying so much?"

"Well is it not obvious friend Raven, one of our friends has lost their memories of us and now he is doing the talking down of oneself as if he has always done it. And he fears me like I am a monster," Starfire yelled. Raven knew Starfire wasn't angry but frustrated and sad.

"So how do we help him Starfire?' Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"I do not know friend Raven," Starfire said hopelessly.

"So now that you don't know what to do you're just going to cry until he gets better or worse?" Raven scrutinized Starfire making sure that she got the full meaning of her question.

"I-I-I will not cry for friend Beast Boy. I will fight for him!" Starfire looked at Raven with a determined look. Raven nodded glad that Starfire was back.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Star," Raven said with a ghost of a smile. Starfire wrapped Raven in another bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you friend Raven!" Starfire squealed.

"Star- I- can't- breathe."

"Oh, sorry friend Raven," Starfire apologized and let Raven go. Raven gained her composure and looked at Starfire. She had a confusing look on her face.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Raven asked curiously.

"How do you feel about this situation friend Raven?" Starfire asked innocently. Raven took a step back in surprise. She hadn't really thought about how she felt about Beast Boy's situation. It was a surprise to her but besides that- then it hit her. The hurt and panic she was trying so hard to control came running back at her. The hurt that everyone felt was mostly hers. She looked and saw that Starfire was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine Starfire," Raven answered coolly.

"Are you sure friend Raven?" Starfire asked again.

"Yeah," Raven lied. She turned around said goodnight to Starfire and headed to her room. When she got to her room she saw that it was midnight. She had time to meditate before she went to bed but when she started to meditate Starfire's question and her answer swarmed in her head. She knew she lied but she couldn't admit the truth yet. _But if you don't admit the truth your heart and mind will be in total chaos,_ a little voice said in her head. It sounded a lot like Beast Boy. Which irritated her more, but she knew that the voice was right. Then Starfire's question kept replaying in her mind over and over again. She knew it wouldn't stop until she admitted the truth. She looked over to her clock and saw that it was already one o'clock in the morning. She needed sleep. So, finally she appealed to the truth.

"I-I-I'm hurt that he would never tell me something like this when he knew everything about me. But I fear that I might lose him to the past that consumes him now. But I can't show these feelings because they're so strong that they might consume me, so I don't feel them." Raven felt a tear come down her face as she admitted this. But there was no one around to hear, so she cried herself to sleep. As she fell asleep, Raven failed to notice the little green fly on her drawer whose eyes were filled with tears because of the guilt he felt making his angel cry.

**Belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi readers! Please forgive me for the late update (again!). I'm terribly sorry that I lied about the update date and the chapter content. Chapter 9 is about Garfield's reaction to everything and everybody. The next chapter is definitely when the Doom Patrol (and maybe Titans West) will come in. I would like to take this time to thank all of the reoccurring reviewers- Kittyhawk09, Krostovikraven1, LilLilGirl, 00cLosetFreak00, DarkflamesandFire, ChemicalTeardrop, and Deathdeathdeath-, the new reviewers- Glitterp20007 (Guest), Z-King, and Sharpclaws- and the new favoriters/followers- Sharpclaws, TheyCallMeReaper, ButterflyArrows, Warhammr, MsPoisonlsley, and Awesomepsyco. Thank you guys sooo much! Please keep reading and reviewing (also please read and review new readers). If you guys can be specific with my grammar mistakes when you guys review that would be great. Like I said in my profile, I'm not the best writer. As usually I'm sorry for any mistakes but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Teen Titans. I 'm not that rich but I did ask for them for my birthday.**

**Kidding ;)**

"_Garfield." Garfield turned around a voice called to him through the darkness that he was surrounded in._

"_Wh-who's there?" Garfield asked. For a while he heard nothing. Then he heard something take deep heavy breaths._

"_A friend, "the voice replied in a deep scratchy voice. The thing came into view. It was a giant monster- no, beast. It was all green like Garfield but his eyes were pure white. Garfield jumped back in fear of the beast. "I mean no you harm Garfield."_

"_Who-what are you?" Garfield trembled. Sadness and hurt flashed through the Beast's eyes. But it was gone just as quickly as it had came._

"_I'm a side that you fear but respect because of our need and overpowering want to protect the ones closest to you," the beast explained in a wise voice. Garfield did feel a sense of respect for it but the beast's voice seemed a little too passionate about protecting the ones closest to him. Garfield contemplated what the beast said._

"_So you're like a backup for or a part of Beast Boy? Then why are you talking to me? I'm not Beast Boy," Garfield said in a confused voice. The beast shook his head at Garfield._

"_Garfield, if you are not willing to face the truth you will hurt the people around you. I can not let that happen," the beast said in a deep growl. The somewhat threat scared Garfield so much that he fell to the floor as the Beast came toward him. "You must decide who I am and who you are. If you choose this path that you are on Garfield I will hurt you, so become Beast Boy and fast," The beast threaten again as he approached Garfield, standing over him. The beast's eyes boring into Garfield's fearful ones. Garfield felt himself disappear as the beast continued to breathe heavily and stare at Garfield. "Remember Garfield you may not care about Beast Boy but his friends do," the beast advised right before Garfield left the dark place._

Garfield fluttered his eyes open. He looked around the white room frantically thinking that Dr. Lucas must've put some hallucinogenic drug in him. Then one of the many computers had a swirling T on it reminding Garfield that he wasn't in some lab. He was in what the occupants of this building called a med bay. After the robot man (he later found out his name is Cyborg) and the warrior (he also found out that her name is Starfire) left he focused on turning into a fly and look for miss angel (whose name is Raven but he liked miss angel better). Miss angel was the first one that he felt comfortable around in this weird group. The man who looked like a traffic light (his name is Robin) tried to comfort him but Garfield felt like he was a difficult and conflicting man. He also threw off some alpha aura. The robot man-Cyborg made Garfield feel small and weak. It just wasn't Cyborg's size that made Garfield feel inferior; there was something that kept coming into his head when he saw the man- Loser. That word kept playing in his mind when Garfield saw Cyborg. It was said in a jokingly way but it seemed to be a name for him that the ro-Cyborg gave him. The warri-Starfire made Garfield feel guilty. Her eyes would beg him to remember- no be this Beast Boy but Garfield just couldn't do that. This Beast Boy everyone wanted him to be wasn't him. Garfield didn't know a lot about his current situation but he knew that this Beast Boy wasn't him. But his friends were a different story. Garfield had a connection with them but he didn't know them. So when Cyborg and Starfire left he turned himself into a fly and followed them. He saw almost all of them cry (Robin was the only one who didn't cry) and it made him feel like a failure. They were supposed to be smiling or at least they weren't supposed to cry. He felt like that was his job- to make this team happy and remind them that they're just teenagers.

Garfield looked at one of the digital clocks near his bed. It was 3 A.M. Garfield wanted to be surprised but something told him that this was normal. His body was sore from turning when he was injured and whatever happened to him before he woke up in this strange place. The last thing Garfield remembered was that Galtry and Dr. Lucas had him chained to a wall and they were testing him for healing abilities. Then Garfield remembered something, when he said he was eleven everyone looked at him with surprise. Garfield didn't know why though. He remembered that Galtry gave him a cigarette burn on his forearm because he turned 11, which was last month. _I need to see myself,_ Garfield finally decided. He sat up and moved his legs over the bed, onto the floor. Every miniscule move he made was agony but he was used to it. Garfield would be more surprised if he woke up one day not hurting. He limped to the bathroom, saw the mirror over the sink, and undressed (he had boxers on). The person staring back at Garfield was Garfield but it wasn't. The person in the mirror was green everywhere like Garfield- the person had the same ugly elf ears and fang as him but the person had the ugliest scars that Garfield had ever seen. Garfield noticed some as past beatings and there some unknown scars as well. Garfield realized that the person in the mirror could be him just a few years aged but Garfield hoped with all his heart that the ugly person wasn't him. But when Garfield lifted a hand towards his face the person in the mirror did too. Garfield opened his mouth to scream just as the person in the mirror did too. Garfield knew that he was ugly but this person with scars littered over his body yet a stupid childish scar-free face was really ugly he thought. This person was Garfield.

Garfield ran out of the bathroom and the med bay. He didn't know where he was going but he just had to get away from that mirror. He ran down a dark hallway and didn't stop till he reached the end of the hallway. Garfield took deep breaths and leaned toward the wall. Garfield knew he was overreacting about his looks. Everyone he met thought he was ugly, but if he was Beast Boy how did Beast Boy's friends stand to look at him. He stood up against the wall and noticed that the "wall" was sunk into the actual wall. He turned toward the "wall" and that it was actually a door with the name "Beast Boy" on it. Garfield stepped away from the door beholding it as it gave him an ominous feeling. Garfield didn't know if he wanted to go into Beast Boy's room or not. It would give Garfield answers but something told Garfield that if he went into the room he wouldn't like what he found. _The only way to know is to find out. _Garfield stepped towards the door and pushed it. It didn't open and Garfield looked at the door confusingly. Usual doors opened if you walked up to them or if you pushed them (there was no handle to pull). He pushed it harder but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, you stupid, door," Garfield huffed as he pushed the door. He did this for five more minutes until he slumped down the door in pain. Then he saw the key pad next to the door and sighed. "I'm such an idiot." Garfield picked himself off the wall and put the first number code that came in his head in the key pad. The door swished open. "Maybe I am Beast Boy- no that's a lie I'm not him." Garfield took a step into the room knowing that he was making a life shattering mistake.

The first thing Garfield notice was a stench that could put tears in anyone's eyes but Garfield just reveled in the smell. It reminded him of a teenager. The room had green walls, a bunk bed, and a drawer. It was simple and not complicated. There wasn't anything personal showing. Garfield liked it but it was too dirty. Although, something told him that it was probably to hide the personal things. The clock on the drawer said it was 4 A.M. He felt horrible and tired but if he fell asleep nightmares would haunt him like they always did. Garfield had nightmares all the time unless he was in enough pain to knock him out or he tired himself out. So Garfield decided to clean the room. He cleaned the room for two hours. He used garbage bags to throw all the trash and put everything in his room in its respected place. He even found a hamper to put all the dirty jumpsuits he found, in. In those two hours Garfield also found a clean jumpsuit and gloves to change into. He noticed that the suit and gloves covered the ugly scars. Garfield breathed a sigh of relief at the new wardrobe.

At the end of two hours Garfield could see the floor and the top of the dresser. He just needed to clean the bed and the closet. He decided to do the bed first (the bed was closer and seemed easier to clean). As he was cleaning the bed he felt something hard under one of the pillows on the bottom bunk. Garfield moved the pillow, it revealed a hardcover book. The book was filled with writing that dated back to 2004. The last one proved to be April 1, 2007- Garfield's birthday. He looked at the back at the front cover. It said Beast Boy in big bold letters. _This is his journal_. The beast's threat came back into Garfield's mind. Maybe the journal could help him be this Beast Boy the people in the building (and his angel) were hoping he was and seem to need. He opened it and started reading the first entry.

_August 4, 2004_

_I found this old notebook in Mr. Steve's office. So many things are going to happen. I can feel it. The Doom Patrol is training me but they seem to need someone to make them smile. Mom always said that I was good at making people smile, but I haven't done that in so long I wonder if I can make anyone smile anymore. I'm just a little freak. Maybe that will be my superhero codename- Little Freak. Nah, that doesn't sound scary enough. Plus, I want to leave the past in the past. Animal Man sounds good but I'm not a man yet. I also don't like to be called animal. My mom always did like the story Beauty and the Beast. Maybe I can be Beast Boy. Yeah, Beast Boy is perfect. And I may be a Boy but I can still make people smile because my mom (and especially my dad) would want that. I hope I can make you guys happy, too. - Garfield Mark Logan, now Beast Boy_

Garfield (now Beast Boy) was so engrossed in reading the first entry over and over again that he didn't hear someone calling him or knocking at his door. So when Raven phased through the door it took him completely by surprise.

"Be-Garfield! What are you doing out of the med bay?" His angel demanded an answer. Beast Boy looked at her in confusion and fear for a minute but then realized who she was. She still glared at him demanding an answer.

"I saw something that I didn't like in the med bay, so I ran," Beast Boy replied shamefully. Raven's glare softened but her questions didn't stop.

"When did this happen and what were you running from?" Beast Boy looked up at his angel and saw that she wasn't going to judge him. She just wanted answers.

"I-I-I woke u-u-u-up at 3 and I was running away from the mirror." Beast Boy stuttered a bit. The truth felt like some foreign language coming out of his mouth- weird and it just didn't sound right. A look of shock passed Raven's face. Then the indifference was back.

"Why were you up by three?" Raven, his angel asked. He didn't know how to answer that question. He did have a nightmare but that was a habit for Garfield but it also seemed that Beast Boy always woke up around that time as well. He didn't want to deceive his angel because there was something that tugged at his heart every time he looked into her beautifully stunning violet eyes. That tug begged him to not lie to her, so he didn't.

"I usually have nightmares and it seems that Beast- I wake up this early by habit." Beast Boy's hand started to rub his neck nervously as he stared at the ground. Garfield could feel miss angel's eyes look at him quizzically. "What about you, miss angel?" Beast Boy asked her to end her questioning gaze at him. She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"My name is Raven not angel and I always get up this early. Do you finally remember who you are and what do you mean that you always get nightmares and wake up this early?" Raven questioned Beast Boy slowly but he still stepped back in fear. For some reason he started to feel like he was suffocating. Raven was getting too close to him. She must've noticed his reaction because she stepped back and mumbled an apology. She still looked indifferent (maybe even a little annoyed) but something told Beast Boy that she was hurt.

"Do-don't apologize. I think I was and still am not use to people finding things like this out about me. To be totally honest I can't answer those questions because I don't know or I'm not ready to answer them myself. Please forgive me miss an- I mean miss Raven," Beast Boy told Raven shamefully. Something in him wanted to tell her everything he felt but he didn't know why or how to do that. Raven looked back at Beast Boy in surprise and opened her mouth but then closed it. "Is something wrong Miss Raven?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that you never explained anything to me, like that before," Raven said in a monotone voice but there was a hint of surprise in it. This made Beast Boy heat up. How different was he compared to the old Beast Boy. "And don't call me miss. You're only two years younger than me," Raven said as she gained her composure. Beast Boy's eyes widen.

"You're thirteen!"

"No, idiot I'm 16 and you're 13 turning 14," Raven huffed. Beast Boy was a little hurt when she called him an idiot but he just smiled at her knowing that things were going back to normal for her. Then he realized that Raven made a mistake.

"Um, I'm already 14 Mis- Raven." Raven looked at Beast Boy with irritation.

"No you're 13 turning 14. Your birthday is August 4. You finally told us last month, when we realized that we've never celebrated your birthday before," Raven explained in an exasperated voice. This confused Beast Boy even more. Why would he lie about his birth- _that day is cursed,_ a voice in his mind told him. Now Beast Boy remembered that the most horrible life-changing moments for him happened around his actual birthday. But why was August 4 his new birthday?

"Actually Raven, I'm sure I lied then too, but I don't know why. My actual birthday is April 1 but I've never liked that date anyway, so I guess August 4 is fine." Beast Boy smiled up at Raven but she didn't smile back. She just stared at him with an open mouth. Beast Boy could see all the angry, hurt, and guilty thoughts swim through her mind. So he decided to tell her a joke. "Hey Rae, what has pale skin and a white heart?"

"What?" Raven asked starting to get out of her shock.

"You, my pretty angel," Beast Boy said as he wriggled his eyebrows. Something in him knew the gesture would either make Raven smile or annoy her. But he didn't know why. Raven then narrowed her eyes in anger at Beast Boy. _Note:_ _the eyebrow gesture makes Raven mad._

"One- it's not Rae, it's Raven, two- I'm not an angel, and three- where is your proof that your birthday is April 1?" Raven asked in a cold monotone voice. Beast Boy took a step back but Raven just kept coming towards him.

"M-m-m-my b-b-b-birth certificate is right here," Beast Boy stammered as he went over to the drawer. He found a lot of his personal things under the piles of mess. His drawer was too big for his clothes, so he put the personal things in the drawer. He grabbed the copy of his birth certificate out of the top drawer and handed it to Raven. She took it from him and examined it. While she examined his birth certificate Beast Boy couldn't help but observe Raven's beauty. She had the perfect figure for him- wide hips with a tiny waist, long legs and an average sized chest. Any guy would drool at the sight of her. Her face was like a cherry on top of a sundae- a perfect emphasis of her beauty. Raven's face was small and heart shaped (so her current hairstyle fit her well but Beast Boy did wonder what it would look like long). Her eyes were huge and violet. Her lips just looked so kissable to him and he wondered what the old Beast Boy's relationship was with Raven. "Where we, ummm, dating? That's what you would call it right? A couple who goes out, right?" Beast Boy looked at Raven curiously. She looked up from the certificate and her huge eyes widen. Then a cute dark red blush appeared on her checks making her really look like an angel. Beast Boy would've smiled at her appearance but he really did want to know if they were dating. She started fidgeting around with the certificate trying to avoid his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Beast Boy remembered something. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that. I'm such an idiot! Of course we weren't dating! Miss Starfire told me that I was always the 'thorn of your side' and it seemed that my mission in life was to get you to smile but I was pretty bad at it. I guess I failed, huh?" Beast Boy had paced like a maniac as he said everything so now he was to the right of Raven and he had put his hand through his hair so many times that his hair practically stood up. Raven seemed to be surprised by this but then she shook her head and let out a small chuckle. Beast Boy heard her chuckle and that put the biggest smile on his face since he woke up yesterday. "Hey what's so- oww!" Beast Boy yelled in pain as he felt a jolt of pain coming up his side and he started to fall to the floor. He was in pain before Raven came to his room but when Beast Boy saw her all the pain disappeared. He took a step towards when he was going to ask her what was funny but his body seem to give out on him. But he never hit the floor because Raven flew over to him and caught him.

"This is why we don't leave the med bay early, idiot," Raven said with a sarcastic tone but her eyes were filled with concern.

"Well I can do stupid things since I have an angel looking after me." Beast Boy smiled up at Raven but she just shook her head in annoyance.

"Let's take you to the med bay and fix you up. You're going to get visitors soon," Raven replied in her monotone voice. Beast Boy just gazed at her in bliss. Garfield may not like Beast Boy but he did like what he did have and Garfield knew it was worth protecting and finishing Beast Boy's mission- to make Raven smile at him.

**Belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the super late update. I could tell you guys a million excuses but I just had a really hard time making this chapter my priority. It was so hard to come up with the right idea as well. I haven't been keeping track with the new followers/favoriters and the people who reviewed, so I can't name them all one-by-one. I sincerely apologize for that but thank you guys so much. This is just a review of everyone's feelings for Beast Boy's feelings and the entry of the Doom Patrol. I'm sorry for any mistake I made in this chapter (for example, the way Starfire talks- I'm not sure how I did on that). I'm a beginning writer and I do appreciate any advice you guys have for me. So please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own the Teen Titans. If I did Beast Boy would cry a lot more (so I guess it's a good thing that I don't own Teen Titans).**

Raven was floating Beast Boy to the med bay with her magic. She looked back at him, to see him giving her a small smile. She turned back around, her eyes searching for the med bay as her cheeks became very hot. Ever since the talk they had in his room she began to see Beast Boy differently. Right now he had a mind of an eleven year old but he acted so… mature. Before this accident it took the Doom Patrol to came back and for all of them to be captured for him to act mature. Then after he saved them he went back to being the childish changeling he was. But now he seemed mature for his age (in his mind-eleven years old) and for his present age. His room was even clean! She was also surprised that he told her a little bit of the truth about himself and his past. She figured out that Beast Boy never really told the team the truth about his past (he never even really talked about it) and he always seemed fine, smiling and laughing everyday. But she noticed that he never got too personal with anyone on the team, except for when one of them needed him to be, and even then he seemed to be open as far as he allowed himself to be. She was glad that he opened up to her. But for some odd reason when he asked if they were dating she was surprised and embarrassed. Her stomach started to get butterflies and she, the calm and tough Raven, started fidgeting. She calmed down as soon as Beast Boy started to freak out. It was so cute and funny, just like the old Beast Boy, that she chuckled! Part of her was glad that he had to go back to the med bay because this new version of Beast Boy seemed to bring out things in Raven that she didn't want brought out. She was finally at the med bay and noticed that everyone was in the med bay. She could feel their panic rising. Their panic being to increase when Raven and Beast Boy entered the room.

"What happened?" Robin asked in a stern voice. Starfire gasped and Cyborg went straight to Beast Boy. Beast Boy flinched back and fell off of the disc that Raven had him floating on.

"Offf!"

"I'm sorry man, are you alright?" Cyborg asked with concern. Raven flew to his side. Cyborg stepped back when Raven glared at him and he saw fear flash in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled a goofy smile. Raven looked at him confusingly. He was hurt and scared yet he could still smile like that.

"I'm fine Mis- I mean Raven. And Mister Robot Man, it's okay. I'm not hurt, but can I get everybody's names and their relationship to Beast- me while I get hooked back up to the machines. It's weird to not know your guys' names. I'm sorry to freak you guys out. I didn't know that I was hurt really bad so I left the doctor room. But anyway I think it would be best if you guys could distract me from the n-n-needles as I get hooked back up to the doctor stuff," Beast Boy faltered at the end of his statement yet he still had that goofy smile on his face. Raven stared at him in disbelief. Beast Boy was never this honest and he never admitted his fear of needles in any way.

"Okay we'll do that but you got to cooperate with us, got it Beast Boy?" Raven broke the shocked silence, putting everyone's attention on Beast Boy. He nodded his head and smiled up at her. "Good, Cyborg come get him and start hooking him up. Robin you can start with the whole life describing thing to calm him down." Raven looked around the room making sure Robin and Cybrog got what she said. She thought she might have to repeat her self but then they started to move toward her and Beast Boy.

"Look Beast Boy, you were hurt in a mission trying to save Raven from falling construction. You got caught in the debris by accident. That's why you're hurt right now. I'm Robin-"

"Like Batman's sidekick Robin, sir!" Beast Boy yelled in excitement. This reminded Raven, of the first time the team met. Beast Boy was just as excited to see Robin and was so manner minded, until it came to her. But Beast Boy always seemed to act differently around her. He was more jumpy and wild, and always seemed to try too hard to be funny. It was almost like the guys on romantic-comedy movies who tried to get a girl to like them, but Beast Boy couldn't like her like that. They were complete opposites and it could never work between them. _Or could it._ Right now was so not the best time for Raven's emotions to come out.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to call me sir, and yes I am that Robin," Robin said with a chuckle. Raven knew he was remembering, the exact same thing she remembered. He had this small smile that seemed to take some of the shock and worry off of his face. "I'm the leader of the team. I was appointed leader by you, actually. I probably work a little too much, according to you. I also have a little obsession with a villain named Slade that I put before the team, sometimes. There were times that I doubted you and times that I really didn't like your silly carefree attitude. Like when you gave Cyborg a virus I was a little mad. Although when you turned into a beast and all of the evidence pointed to you, I thought it was you when it wasn't. You forgave me, but not without some payback pranks. I've done a lot of wrong things to you and I haven't been the best leader in the world. But you're my little brother and I wish to protect and help you. I promise I'll help you get your memories back." Raven felt the roller coaster of emotions Robin was experiencing even though he hid them well. He was amused by some memories but angry and sad with others. Robin was angry with himself for letting this happen to Beast Boy (and Raven didn't need to be an empath to notice this) but he was more determined to get them back. Raven stared at Robin for a while, admiring his pure determination to help Beast Boy. "Tomorrow some of your friends will come over to see what happened to you. Your family, the Doom Patrol, is on their way. They are extremely worried about you. I wanted to prepare you before anyone else starts talking and I forget about it." Robin composed himself back to the stoic leader he thought he was. Personally Raven didn't like when he did that but who was she to judge.

"What family? My uncle is the only 'family' I have. Plus how would the Doom Patrol know me? I'm awestruck that I even know Raven the angel and the Robin. Beast- I mean I must be a lucky guy." Raven looked at Beast Boy with concern. He was smiling but she could feel his confusion and some of the shame he felt. Everyone seemed to go into shock again as they gawked at Beast Boy. "Umm, could we go back to the relationship descriptions? I can deal with the Doom Patrol later, but you guys are starting to freak me out with the staring," Beast Boy said nervously. He started to rub the back of his neck and looked down as a deep red blush came on his cheeks. _He's so cute when he does that. NO! Beast Boy is not cute! He's your annoying friend who needs help right now, so, stop thinking about him like that, Raven._

"Uhh, no problem man," Cybrog managed to say. "I guess I'll go next. BB, that's my nickname for you, I'm Cyborg your best friend. We play pranks on each other and on the others. We play video games together all the time, even though I win most of the time. We fight about meat and tofu-"

"What's tofu?" Beast Boy asked puzzled by the new word. Cyborg stopped talking and gaped at Beast Boy in pure shock. Raven knew she was too. Beast Boy always had a fight about tofu with Cyborg. The fact that he didn't even know what it was surprised everyone. "S-s-sorry for interrupting you, Cyborg. You can go on."

"Umm, well tofu is a vegetarian dish that you ate little guy, another nickname I made for you but you don't like it," Cyborg explained. Beast Boy nodded with a sheepish smile on his face. "I work on my baby, the T-car, all the time and you would always ask me to drive it but I would say no. Most of the time when you touch any machinery, it breaks. It was one of the annoying things about you that I couldn't live with out. You did annoy me a lot and we had some intense fights but our friendship always won in the end. Even when you became the beast. Which reminds me, besides Raven, I'm your personal doctor too. I know the most about your special D.N.A. It was hard to learn about your body type but it was worth having the first and best friend who thought I was the coolest thing in world." Cyborg smiled at Beast Boy with a sincere smile and Beast Boy smiled back at him but it was a small smile. Raven noticed how different their emotions were. Cyborg felt revere for his and Beast Boy's friendship, but Beast boy seemed to felt sad. Raven looked for signs of Beast Boy's sadness but there wasn't any. She realized that Beast Boy's body may have made a habit of hiding the emotional pain Beast Boy felt all the time.

"You know Cyborg, Be-I'm lucky to have a best friend like you. I can't remember ever having a friend like you, and I'm sure the memories I lost don't contain a friend like you besides you," Beast Boy assumed. Cyborg seemed to get teary eyed and looked away. Raven wanted to smile but didn't. She knew that Beast Boy and Cyborg's friendship was strong, but to see it be stronger than memory loss was a miracle that she only saw in her stories.

"I suppose then that it is my turn to explain mine and your relationship, right?" Starfire asked in her caring voice. Raven noticed that Starfire's voice lacked its usual cheerfulness to it. She presumed that it must have been because of the tense and intimate atmosphere. Beast Boy looked at Starfire and signaled her to continue in a friendly manner. "Very well then, Friend Beast Boy you are like a little Borfrog to me (**I totally made the word Borfrog up**). You are silly and carefree but it does go over the hand sometimes. You put slime in my hair as a prank for Cyborg once. That was the only time I truly was mad at you. I cared about you because you always seemed to smile yet hide behind that smile. I was afraid of your beast, but soon realized that you meant no harm to us. You remind me of my little brother back home on Tamera and I treat you as such." Starfire smiled at Beast Boy but he looked a little lost.

"I'm really sorry miss-I mean Starfire, but are you an alien?"

"Yes, and you and the rest of our friends are my family here on Earth. You guys have taught me many Earth customs and you seem to be the only one who tries my Tameranean dishes." Starfire's smile seemed to grow after she said this. Beast Boy still seemed a little lost to Raven, but he smiled at Starfire with a sweet smile.

"You're sweet woman Starfire. In a weird way you remind me of my mom. She was really caring too." Starfire's eyes started to water when she heard this and Beast Boy started to apologize for this but Raven could sense Starfire's joy in her tears. Beast Boy never talked about his parents but Raven knew it must've been really nice to hear a comment like that from Beast Boy (and Raven would never admit it, but she was a little jealous of Starfire and the comment that she got from Beast Boy). "Now it's your turn Raven."

"What?"

"Well everyone told me about my relationship with them but you. I know we may not have been the best of friends but you were- I mean are my teammate and I would like to know what our relationship was like, please." Beast Boy looked at Raven with pleading eyes. Raven knew this was going to happen but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She and Beast boy had a complicated relationship that she barely understood herself. How could an eleven year old understand it? But the look in Beast Boy's eyes told her she had to try and explain their relationship to him.

"Our relationship is complicated Beast Boy. At first I couldn't stand you because you always seemed to pester me with a stupid joke and were always trying to get me to open up to everybody. After a while I realized that I needed to open up to you guys but I only did it bit by bit. Even though I did this you still pestered me. You always use to say that your mission in life was to get me to smile after you went into my mind with my mirror. We became friends after that incident but our relationship still remained the same except I would give you a little more sarcasm. Then Terra came and our relationship went back to the beginning. She broke your heart and betrayed the team but sacrificed herself in the end to save us. I tried my best to comfort you but I still kept my emotions hidden because of my prophesied fate. We became closer when you turned into the beast. We had a big fight before you changed but you still protected me from the other beast. I tried to comfort you again when you doubted yourself after the incident with the beast. It worked and we had a moment of understanding. Then we had a little disagreement with you calling me creepy and I went looking for comfort in an evil wizard named Malchoir. He broke my heart but thanks to you I was able to get it back. When my fate came upon us I feared for the worst but you celebrated my birthday with gusto and you and the team helped me defeat my devil father, Trigon. He was always inside of me. That was why I suppressed my emotions. You and the team are now teaching me to express my emotions that I kept bottled up for so long. But our relationship is still form of a love-hate friendship. During our vacation in Tokyo I felt that you were in great emotional pain, since I'm an empath. I tried to figure out what was wrong but you wouldn't tell me. Then you saved me from the construction and now here we are." The silence following Raven's explanation made Raven blush. Maybe she said too much. Then Raven realized that Beast Boy didn't even interrupt her like he did with the others. She looked at Beast Boy but he had his head down and she couldn't sense what he was feeling at the moment. Everyone waited for Beast Boy to respond. It seemed like an eternity to Raven when Beast Boy responded.

"I'm sorry." This surprised Raven because the sadness radiated from his voice but she couldn't sense it from him and she was confused as to why Beast Boy said this. She was about to ask why but he kept talking before she could. "I probably made life harder for you all, especially you, Raven. I know I don't even deserve to be around people like you- the Robin, a great and loyal best friend, a caring sister, and a magnificent angel. What's worse is that I can't remember the memories you guys remember but I know they're in there somewhere. I know I'm Beast Boy but I don't feel like him until I'm around you guys. I can't believe how much of a nuisance he-I was to you guys, yet you all seem to care so much about me. That is why I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't remember and that I hurt and annoyed you guys so much. I do remember and know that was and will never be my goal. My goal was and is to put a smile on your guys' faces, especially yours Raven. But I guess I kind of suck at it though," Beast Boy started to rub his neck and a small nervous smile appeared on his face but Raven still couldn't see his eyes. Everyone was silent for a while because of the solemn mood that seemed to surround Beast Boy's response. Finally he lifted his head and smiled. Raven released a breath even she didn't know she was holding. She could sense the happiness and gratefulness he felt. She didn't know why but sensing Beast Boy's emotions was relieving. "Wow I'm a great party pooper! Oh well, thanks guys for telling me about us. I feel much better and closer already!"

"Friend Beast Boy could you tell us more about your past?" Raven wasn't too surprised that Starfire would be the first one to clear the elephant in the room. Her naïve nature seemed to be the source for this characteristic.

"Uhh, not today Starfire. I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that. Plus, I have to rest for my upcoming guests!" Beast Boy smiled apologetically at Starfire. She nodded sadly but she understood. The Beast Boy the team knew didn't even like talking about his past. Why would this new Beast Boy be willing to share?

Ding-Dong!

Raven's stomach started to do back flips. She knew that Beast Boy said that he didn't know the Doom Patrol but she was still worried that seeing them would cause him to remember them and leave the Titans.

"That must be the Doom Patrol. Beast Boy try to get prepared to meet them. I know you must be tried but they will most likely want to see you." Robin immediately assumed his leader role.

"Don't worry Robin I'm fine. I can see them. I just can't believe that they came so fast and that we were in here for about four hours. I'm starving!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven looked at the med bay's clock and noticed that Beast Boy was right- they were in the med bay for about four hours.

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

"Good, I'll go inform the Doom Patrol about the situation."

"I shall accompany you friend Robin!"

"I'm going to make sure BB's vitals are okay before the Doom Patrol comes in."

"I guess that leaves me to cook breakfast." Raven made sure that everyone heard her. She was a terrible cook. Her food almost looked and tasted as bad as some of Starfire's cooking.

"Nevermind, you can check BB's vitals Raven. I'll go cook breakfast," Cyborg ran to the kitchen before anyone could object or agree.

"Let's go Starfire," Robin ordered in a gentle voice. Robin and Starfire left the room heading towards the tower's entrance to greet the Doom Patrol. Raven was going through Beast Boy's stats but she kept noticing Beast Boy ogling her.

"What are you staring at?" Raven noticed that her voice came out a little sharper than she intended it to, but Beast Boy seemed to be unphased by the question. Actually he smiled brightly at her now.

"You're very pretty. You know that right?" Beast Boy said with that same bright smile. It wasn't meant as a joke or a pickup line (she could sense that), to Beast Boy it was simply fact. Raven blushed and put her hood up. "I'll take that as a no. That's really sad. I would've hoped a confident woman like you would know that. Oh well," Beast Boy sighed.

"For your information I'm a confident woman and beauty doesn't have anything to do with that." Raven was blushing even harder and she was mad. No one should have this effect on her, especially Beast Boy!

"Yes it does!" Beast Boy argued, sounding like a little kid. Raven didn't want to encourage the argument but she did anyway.

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah, it does!"

"You're wrong like always Beast Boy."

"No I'm not Rae." Raven froze. Beast Boy said his special nickname for her. She turned around and looked at his face. He had an expression of a stubborn child but it reminded her of the Beast Boy she knew. She ended up staring at Beast Boy.

"D-d-don't call me Rae," Raven said in a small voice finally breaking the weird staring contest they just had. Beast Boy's expression changed from determined to confused concern. Raven was just surprised that he used her nickname first. He never even mentioned the other's nicknames. Raven didn't even recall telling her the nickname he gave her. He opened his mouth to say something but they both heard hurried footsteps come toward the med bay.

"Beast Boy!" Elasti-Girl came sprinting in the med bay towards Beast Boy. Raven saw Beast Boy's eyes expand in fear. Raven wanted to put a shield around him but Elasti-Girl got to him before Raven could think about a shield. "Oh my poor boy! Don't worry, we're going to help you in any way we can. Mommy's here now it's okay!" Elasti-Girl had Beast Boy in a tight hug. Raven felt the presence of the other Doom Patrol members enter the room. She looked over to Beast Boy who seemed a bit overwhelmed. "Beast Boy, are you okay honey?" Elasti-Girl actually looked at him now. Beast Boy's eyes were filled with fear. He looked around the room anxiously. Raven noticed how everyone seemed to be waiting for Beast Boy to respond. Well everyone except Elasti-Girl. "Honey, Garfield are you okay? You don't have to be scared your family and friends are here with you. Mommy's here," Elasti-Girl said in a soothing voice. Raven sensed Elasti-Girl's motherly care but then she felt anger. A deep anger filled with regret.

"You're not my mother. She died when I was five. So you can't be her so let me go, now please."

**Belongs to GreenPhoenix3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm Pugpie15. I've adopted this story from GreenPhoenix3 and will try to do the best I can from this point on! If you have any suggestions or comments (good or bad) don't be afraid to let me know! I want to thank everyone who's wished me luck on this story and I hope not to disappoint any of you. ^_^**

****"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, GARFIELD?" Elasti-Girl screamed utterly dismayed that her only son said she wasn't his mother. He hasn't reacted this way to her since the first couple of weeks after she adopted him.

"Exactly as I said. My Mother drowned to Death when I was five years old. You don't even look anything like her! She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and she had peach colored skin! So how could you possibly be my mother!?" Garfield did not like this strange woman who claimed to be his mother.

The rest of the team looked at the display in horror as Elasti-Girl became enraged at Beastboy, the boy who she has raised as her own for so long. How dare he say that SHE was not his mother. If it wasn't for her he would be in jail right now, or possibly even dead. Her eyes blazed furiously as she prepared to unleash her wrath.

"I am your mother in the fact that I adopted you when you were 12, so don't you dare say that i'm not your mother." Elasti-Girl said in a cold voice.

Everyone, except Mento, looked at her wide-eyed as they had never expected sweet, gentle Elasti-Girl could say something like that. Robin took the deafening silence as an opportunity to explain to the Doom Patrol exactly what was going on with Beastboy.

"Elastigirl?" Robin gulped out.

"WHAT!?" She snarled.

"Garfield here lost part of his memory...In his mind right now he's only eleven years old...And he doesn't remember you at all..." Robin said slowly.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry about all that then! Garfield, honey, I'm Rita and I'm your adoptive mother. Me and Steve over here adopted you once we caught you robbing a bank when you were 12." Elasti-Girl said blushing as she pulled Mento over beside her.

"No...You're lying...Why would someone like you adopt ME of all people, I mean look at me I'm a disgusting little freak." Garfield whispered in a sad, broken voice. He knew that there was no way someone would ever willingly adopt him, not even all the horrible people who used him for his powers would adopt him. No, they would only keep him locked up in the dark crevices of their basements. Even Gaultry didn't adopt him, he was court appointed by a judge since he was the next of kin to Garfield's mother.

"Honey, please don't talk about yourself like that! It's not true!" Elasti-Girl reprimanded him upset that he still thought so low of himself after everything.

"Why did you adopt me, then?" He suddenly asked.

"I couldn't bear the thought of a child not having anybody to take care of him and to raise him, but a bunch of thugs. So I talked Steve into adopted you and he agreed. So here we are 3 years later." Elasi-Girl explained.

"So what exactly happened to him?" Negative-Man asked trying to break the ice. Raven stepped up and started recounting the events that caused Beastboy's memory loss. Elasti-Girl couldn't help but notice Beastboy gazing at Raven mesmerized as she told what happened._ 'So my baby boy's in love, huh?'_ She thought to herself knowing now that her baby was finally growing up.

"So Y'all wanna stay for breakfast?" Cyborg asked craving some waffles. THe rest of the Titans (minus Beastboy) rolled their eyes at Cyborg's appetite.

"Really Cyborg? You can't wait a few more hours?" Raven snarked in her signature sarcastic monotone.

"Ya know ya like my waffles RAAAAVEN!"

"Yes, Cyborg, more than life itself..." Raven replied. Cyborg pouted at Raven's lack of interest.

"Actually I think it would be better if we gave Garfield, here, time to adjust, we'll visit again soon, though." Mento spoke for his team holding a hand over Elasti-Girl's mouth so she couldn't object and ushered his team out of Titan's Tower.

"Now how 'bout those waffles?" Cyborg asked rubbing his hands together happily.

"Umm Cyborg, You can wait a few hours until Beastboy feels up to eating breakfast." Robin said authoratively.

Cyborg just stomped all the way back to his room mumbling stuff about "Stupid Boy Blunders" and "Annoying Traffic Lights".

**So how was it? Next Time We'll see how Beastboy reacts to Cyborg asking him if he wants to eat meat!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Plot of this story. The Idea belongs to GreenPhoenix3!**

After sleeping a couple hours, the Titans made their way into the Common Room for Breakfast. Starfire hovered in the air near Cyborg, watching nervously while he skipped and frolicked around preparing his breakfast meat. Robin sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

Raven walked in next with an anxious Beastboy in tow. Beastboy stood nervously by the door, fearing that something bad would happen in the kitchen. He glanced at Raven and saw that she was waiting for him to go into the kitchen and eat.

"Raven, I'm not so sure that this is a good idea..." He trailed off looking down at his shoes. When he was met with silence he started shuffling a few steps out of the room. That is, until a certain Empath grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the kitchen. The part of his primal side that contained the smaller, less fearsome animals started screaming in terror. Beasyboy knew that there was something wrong, he just couldn't place what it was. At that point logic had flown out the door and pure terror had taken over, blurring the lines between reason and his animal instincts. He tried to do what ever he could to get away, he started trying to pull out of her grip and run out of the room, but Raven just held on even tighter.

"Garfield, just try to calm down!" she pleaded. Thinking he was calm she loosened her grip at the same moment he tried to pull away even harder. The result was Raven falling on top of Beastboy. In the shock that comes with falling she hadn't realized that she had subconciously placed her hands on beastboy's chest, nor did she realize she had fallen on his lap. As Raven sat up the pair's eyes locked and identical blushes graced both of their cheeks.

The other three Titans, who had heard all of the commotion, rushed over to see what was going on. Starfire, at seeing the position they were in, squeeled in happiness. Robin eyes widened and uttered the word "Raven". Cyborg, on the other hand was completely shocked. He began to malfunction, until he heard Raven scream, "It's not what it looks like!".

Half an hour later the Titans were enjoying breakfast, when suddenly Cyborg decided it would be a bright idea to push a huge plate of meat in front of Beastboy, and ask if he wanted some meat. The look that passed Beastboy's face was pure disgust. He started shouting in a foreign language.

"Wewe monster! Jinsi gani unaweza kula hii maskini, kujitetea wanyama? Unapaswa kuwa na aibu ya mwenyewe! Hii ni kivitendo mauaji! Jinsi gani wewe kama ni kama wameamua kupunguza wewe juu na sikukuu ya mwili wako?"**(A/N: He said, "You monster! How could you eat this poor, defenseless animal? You should be ashamed of yourself! This is practically murder! How would you like it if I decided to cut you up and feast on your flesh?")**

"Garfield, I know you're upset, but please calm down!" Raven spoke softly trying to calm him down, while shooting a glare at cyborg.

"Ok Raven, You're such a kind angel." Beastboy said with a grin after he had successfully calmed down.

"It's okay, I'll have Cyborg here cook yo some delicious tofu." At his confused look Raven added, "It's a meat substitute you always eat."

After being slapped across the face by Ravenb and called a clorbag by Starfire, Cyborg begrudgingly cooked Beastboy some Tofu while complaining about "Fake meat" and how "it should just die". After it was finished he served it to Beastboy aware of the warning glare he was getting from Raven. Beastvoy poked at the tofu with his fork, before smelling it. Judging the smell as 'safe' he took a careful bite, and Raven watched as his eyes lit up with joy.

"It's Tasty!" He exclaimed before practically inhaling the rest of his meal.

"So Garfield, what was that language you were speaking earlier?" Raven asked as Beastboy and here were lounging on the Common Room couch.

"It was Swahili. It's an African language, since we were living in Africa at the time my mom taught it to me." His ears drooped at the mention of his mother, "I said,'_You monster! How could you eat this poor, defenseless animal? You should be ashamed of yourself! This is practically murder! How would you like it if I decided to cut you up and feast on your flesh?' _"

Raven stared in awe at what he told her. First he calls her Rae and now he yells at Cyborg for eating meat. He may not remembe who they are, but she realizes that somewhere, deep inside him he _knows _who they are. He just can't reach that place.

"Hey Beastboy, would you like to meditate with me?"

**Please let me know how it was! Next Time we**'ll **see Beastboy learn to Meditate!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing!**

"Okay, Garfield! Just close your eyes and find your center." Raven instructed. She had a theory that if he meditated then he might be able o gain his memory back sooner. He had shown signs that it was possible for him to get his memory back. Raven watched silently as Beastboy closed his eyes and concentrated. His face was blank at first, but after a couple of minutes into the meditation his face started shifting into various different expression. "Garfield. If you can hear me tell me what you're seeing right now."

"...I see these doctors with a gold insignia on their lab coats. They have all sorts of different knifes...One of them is slicing my chest open diagnally...and poking around inside. Now they're sewing me back up, and a different one id tattooing something onto my arm..." Beastboy voice becomes increasingly louder the farther into meditation he gets. Soon, he's sobbing loudly and clenching his jaw. Raven sees this and quickly wakes him up from his trance. He stares at her for a second and then tackles her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. "Raven...I-I-I never want to do that again...ever!" He sobs.

"Shh Beastboy." Raven shushes while rubbing his back consolingly, "I'm just going to ask you to do one thing. What did the Insignia say?" She questions softly. He sniffles a bit before answering.

"Star Labs..."

Raven needs to know exactly who these 'Star Labs' people were, and to do that she needed to have a talk with Cyborg. She recalls him talking about how his father was one of the head scientists in the Star Labs industries. From what she heard, Beastboy was experimented on by scientists before he became part of the Doom Patrol. After dropping Beast Boy off with Starfire to help give Silky a bath, She found her way to Cyborg. Unsurprisingly, he was working on his car.

"Cyborg, we need to talk." Raven stated in a no nonsensse tone of voice. Cyborg nodded and wiped the grease off his robotic hands.

"Watcha' Need, Raven?" He questioned in his upbeat, meat-loving voice.

"While I had Beastboy meditate with me He remembered something..."

"That's awesome news, so why are you so grim?"

"What he remembered were these doctors experimenting on him, wearing lab coats with the 'Star Labs' Insignia on them. I need you to tell me what exactly Star Labs is." Raven explained. At these words Cyborg's face fell. His father worked for Star Labs, and he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Then again. he knew that his father would possibly do anything for the sake of science.

"It's a research company that produces new technology to help better humanity." Cyborg stated simply.

"I see. What is the likelihood that they would do something as inhumane as that?"

"Extremely likely." Cyborg replied with disdain. Raven nodded. She now knew for sure that Beast Boy went through a truly traumatizing experience. Yet, he was always smiling. Was the Beastboy they all knew and loved not that Beastboy, but instead just a mask of who he truly was. That explains all that pain she felt from him since they started working together. He hid it well. He told corny jokes and acted like he was extremely stupid, but Raven knows now that that was all just a coping mechanism he used to get through everything that's happened to him. She has a feeling that that wasn't the worse thing that's ever happened to him, but what she didn't know was how right she truly was.

**Leave a review and tell me how it was. I go on vacation Thursday and won't be back until Monday so I figured I would go ahead and update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'MMMMMMMMMM BACK! Sorry about the wait, everyone! I went on vacation, then I got sick with an UTI, and now both my dogs have Kennel Cough. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**~Beastboy's**_** Pov~**

"I really wish I wouldn't of followed them!" Beastboy moaned. Instead of helping Starfire, he followed Raven and eavesdropped on her conversation with Cyborg. It was obvious how for some reason he had never told any of them what he had went through, and he knew that his former self did that for a reason. The look on Cyborg's face will probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Cyborg was horrified and something told Beastboy that it wasn't because of pity that that had happened like that. He could smell the anger coming off Cyborg in waves, and he wasn't so sure that that anger was directed at Star Labs. "What Am I going to do now!?" He whined to himself. That's when the answer came to him.

"I'll just avoid everyone besides, Raven!" He thought aloud. Raven was to pretty for him to just simply avoid. That, and he was just sort of drawn to her. He really wanted to know why, but every time he tried to remember his head started hurting really bad. It felt like a ton of rocks were before thrown at his head as hard as they could. "Why can't I remember..." He whispered to himself.

He threw himself on his bed and tugged at his hair until it hurt. It worked when he was meditating... He immediately bolted up as an idea struck him. "I just need to focus on Raven, instead of the fogginess in my head!" He said uncharacteristically brighter than he had in days. He sat in the meditative pose Raven had shown him earlier, and found his center. After he found it, he pictured Raven heavily in his mind. "Raven. Raven. Raven." He chanted over and over again.

Suddenly, a black darkness washes over him and a scene forms in his mind. He's on a large crater that surrounded by a red sky. He feels the sensation of catching someone, and then he hears a shy feminine voice followed by a raspy masculine voice. They belong to none other than Raven and himself. He watches with great interest.

"I thought you hated me." Raven says in a shy voice.

"I thought you hated me!" He says in a serious tone.

"I don't hate you..." She says staring up at him.

"I don't hate you, either." He says staring into her eyes, leaning down slightly towards her, but is sadly interrupted by Cyborg.

The voices faded away, and his eyes open to see his room. He had a Crush on Raven! No wonder he thought she was pretty! "I hope I get my memories back soon..." he yawns before falling asleep on his bed.

* * *

**I know this was pretty short, but I just wanted to show everyone exactly what Beastboy is thinking at the moment. Oh, and I hope that was enough fluff for all you BBXRAE shippers out there!**

**I want to have at least 10 reviews on this chapter before I update again, and if its more than 10 I will promise to make a longer chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Raven was walking down the hallway when She was suddenly overcome with wave after wave of emotion. She knew it had to be Beast Boy because all the other Titans never had emotion like this. They generally had the same various emotion day after day, even Starfire who was the most emotional out of all 5 of them never displayed the amount of emotion Raven was feeling at the moment!

Slightly worried she rushed down the hallway all the way to Beast Boy's room. She knocked loudly on the door and waited for Beast Boy to open up. As her worry increased by the second, she knocked again and pressed her ear to the door and spoke.

"Beast Boy it's me Raven, are you okay?! I'm coming in if you don't answer this door now!" Raven yelled.

At hearing nothing but silence, she used her dark powers to phase through the metal door. She looked around frantically for the green boy who held her affections only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw him asleep on his bottom bunk. 'He really does sleep like the dead...' The demoness thought to herself.

Raven walked over to the bed and trailed her fingers across his forest green face. She was surprised to find that he had a fine layer of fur on top of his skin. 'Never would have guessed that...' She chuckled to herself.

He didn't look like the Beast boy she knew while he was sleeping, he looked so much...younger. He didn't look like someone who had seen the corrupt evils the world truly held, instead he looked like a little boy who had been nurtured and protected by the people who loved him his entire life. Raven, however, knew this wasn't true. She barely knew anything about her friend and comrade, yet she could tell he had faced things that other people would down completely if faced with the same situation.

Raven trailed her hand across his face and down his neck until she reached his chest. Here she pressed her palm flat against the place over his heart. She could feel his heart rate, but still he realized to late that his heart was beating too fast for someone who was supposed to be sleeping.

The next thing she knew was that Beast Boy had her pinned down under him and was speaking in a language she didn't understand...

I made Raven seem like a stalker who feels people while they're sleeping...well tell me what you thought and I want 20 reviews/comments whatever you want to call them before I update again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about not updating, but i've been grounded and havent had a chance to update. Im also sorry about the review thing I was doing. I was trying to see if you all really were reading Masks and for those of you giving me crap about it, just because I ask for reviews doesn't mean I don't like writing. I have a life and those of you who keep telling me I need to update everyday just need to stop!**

**Anyways sorry it took like a month for me to update, but i've been grounded and busy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Beastboy!" Raven yelled trying to snap him out of his dream. Beastboy blinked his eyes and looked down at the dark empath under him. As soon as he saw what was going on he scrambled off of her and sat cross-legged on his bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Rae-Rae I didn't realize-" The young boy scrambled to apologize profusely. Raven couldn't take it anymore and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Garfield please! Instead of apologizing just explain to me what happened!" Raven moaned.

"Okay Raven! I was meditating when I got a memory back..." He trailed off.

"What was the memory?"

"Well, there were different versions of you, then I caught you, and Cyborg interrupted us before we could kiss." Beastboy's eyes widened as he realized the end of what he had said. "Ummm, I meant to say before we could...we could...ummm..."

"Beastboy!" Raven said wide-eyed. "That was when you and Cyborg had wondered inside my head and we were NOT GOING TO KISSS!" She looked down. She couldn't let him know about her feelings for him, not when he didn't even remember her.

"It sure looked like it. I'm guessing my old self fooled everyone into thinking I'm an idiot, but i'm not and I know what I saw. Besides even if we did what would be wrong with it!" Garfield asked with narrowed eyes.

"It would never work between us!"

"What makes you think that?" Beast Boy asked before leaning over to her and stealing a kiss from her lips. Raven gasped and tried to pull away, but soon melted into it when she was unsuccessful.

"Beastboy..." She whispered when he released her.

"What was it that bad?" He asked while letting a fang poke through his smile.

"No it was amazing!"

**Sorry it's so short but I will try to make longer chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It's been three days since Beast Boy and Raven had kissed and they have spent every second they possibly could since the together. During this time Raven has come to know the wonders of Garfield Mark Logan like never before. He wasn't the stupid little kid he made everyone think he was. She was beginning to realize that the guy she thought she knew was nothing more than a child's coping mechanism, and with that she was determined to find out who her boyfriend and teammate really was.

"Beast Boy, Raven we need you both in the common room, Now!" Their oh so fearless bird brain of a leader ordered. The couple begrudgingly trotted to the common room.

"It's about time you two got here!" Robin snarled.

"Robin. Who do you think you're talking to?" Raven asked in her monotone. Robin narrowed his eyes at her and gestured to the gigantic moniter that was resting on the wall. On it was a newspaper article from 10 years prior.

_Wanted Dead or Alive: Garfield Mark Logan_

__Under that was a picture of a seven year old.

A seven year old with green skin, green eyes, and green hair.

Raven turned to her boyfriend eyes wide. He had a hard expression on his face.

"Garfield, wha-" Raven tried, only to be interrupted by the boy in question.

"Save it Rae! You wouldn't understand. None of you would ever understand!" He said in a broken voice. It broke the empath's heart to pieces, but as a hero she had to stay strong. She dropped the amnesiac's hand and stepped away from him towards their leader.

"Stay away from me Garfield." She said in a low emotionless voice. "It can never work between us..."

Beast Boy immediately ran to his room and packed his bags.

"If they don't want me here then fine!" The young boy cried. "I thought they were my friends...I thought Raven loved me..."

He gazed upon the bags packed on his bed, and decided he didn't need them. He grabbed his wallet and stuffed as much money as he could inside. He then picked up a picture of him and his parents shortly before they...died, and put it in his pocket.

Crying he scrawled out a note saying goodbye and left out the open window.

**Poor beastboy...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

This can't be happening...Not again.

I.

Will.

Not.

Be.

Betrayed.

"I can't take this, anymore!" Beast Boy screams. He has had a life full of pain and misery, and it's about time it stopped! The young boy turns on his heel as he paces around his empty hotel room. He recievs a sudden burst of anger as he remembers the cold, emotionless voice Raven had painted on his face.

_"What's wrong Garfield, Remembering me?" _A familiar voice echoes through his head, tone soft and tinkering.

"Leave me alone. You'll just leave me again, anyways!" he whispers to the empty air surrounding him. She merely laughs.

_"Since when do I ever leave you alone? After all wasn't it you who abandoned me?" _

"I did what I had to do..."

_"You did so for your sole benefit and yours alone."_ She hissed, the atmosphere turning venomous.

"Leave me alone..."

_"I can never leave you alone, my dear sweet Gaaaaarfield!"_ She cackled.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Beast Boy finally screams.

_"Your wish is my command!"_

Now left alone Garfield is left to wallow in his misery...

**Sorry about the short chapter, I've been really busy lately!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

****"Raven, why did you say that to him?" Robin asked the dark empath.

"I had my reasons...which are none of your concern!" She hissed before phasing out of the room and into her dark chambers.

Raven broke Beast Boy's heart, she knew that, but it still had to be done. In order for him to embrace his future he needed to embrace his past. And above all else he needed to embrace his inner demons. And she knew a thing or two about those!

There were things he faced that she couldn't be there for, and she hated it.

But this had to be done!

**2 weeks later:**

_Crash!_ The front door of Titans Tower was slammed open!

"I'm Back!" A dark voice said venomnously.

I jerk my headup to see the one and only Beastboy. "Beast Boy!" I scream as I get up to hug him. Sadly instead of the hug I was waiting for, i get slapped across the face.

"You see Raven, I'm not here for hugs, i'm here to KILL you!"

**Sorry it was so short, but I will definantly try to make the next one longer!**


End file.
